Love of my two Soldiers
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Isabella Whitlock is awaiting the return of her husband from War. When news of his disappearance reaches her, she is distraught. Not wanting to live without him, she does the unthinkable but is saved by a lone stranger. He, too, distraught over losing someone. Only later to find out the one that was lost was lost to both of them. Rated M AU/POLY with M/M LEMONS Vampire/Human
1. Jasper loves Bella

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan. My father is the sheriff of a small town outside of Houston, Texas. Tonight, my mother is helping me get dressed for the spring dance being thrown in Houston.

My daddy bought me a new pair of shoes and my mother made me a new fancy party dress. I'm 17-years-old, and my parents think it's time I find a husband. The spring dance is when all the eligible bachelors find a girl suitable for courtin'. So my mamma has curled my hair and gotten me all dressed up and pretty.

Once we make it into town, we can hear the music coming from the town square. I made a blueberry pie that will be put up for auction. The bachelors will bid on the pie of the girl they would like to spend the evening with, along with a chaperone, of course.

Once we get to the dance, I stand with my parents, and several of the boys have asked me to dance. I've turned them all down because let's face it; I have two left feet.

"Isabella, how do you expect to find a husband if you don't dance with any of these nice boys?" My mamma whispers in my ear.

"What's the use mamma, I'll just trip over my own feet, or step on their toes and just embarrass myself," I said, looking down at my hand shyly.

Then I heard the most amazing voice I think I've ever heard in my life.

"Miss Isabella, I would be most honored if you'd share a dance with me." I looked up through my lashes to the most beautiful hazel eyes with gold and green flecks. The crooked half smile he gave me almost made my heart jump out of my chest. He had his hand held out for mine and then gave me a little wink that made a smile creep on my face. The smile that spread across his face when I took his hand made my heart soar.

'I'm sorry, but you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours," I said as he led me out to the dance floor.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am," he told me. His voice was smooth and sexy, and I swear I'd follow him anywhere he wanted to lead me.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, I have to warn you, I am not the most graceful dancer," I told him. He gave me a little chuckle.

"Miss Isabella, I'm sure you are much better than you think. Besides, it depends on how well your partner leads you," he told me. I was undoubtedly swooning by now. "Don't worry Ma'am; I won't let you fall."

We danced around the dance floor, and I didn't stumble once. After the song was finished, he escorted me back to my parents.

"Thank you very much for the dance, Miss Isabella. I hope you will allow me to spend more time with you to get to know you better," He said as he bowed slightly and lifted my hand to his lips and lightly brushed them across my knuckles. Then my daddy cleared his throat.

"Of course, with the permission of your parents and with a chaperone present," He added looking up at my daddy.

"That would be very nice, Mr. Whitlock," I said as my cheeks flushed.

I continued to stand with my parents, or I would sit while my parents danced. Once, Jasper brought me punch but left as soon as my parents came back from the dance floor. However, we continued to smile at each other from across the room.

It was now time for the singles auction. They went in alphabetical order, so my pie was towards the end. I noticed Jasper hadn't bid on any of the other girl's pies. When It was my turn, I stepped up on stage.

"We now have a blueberry pie, by the Sheriff's daughter, Miss Isabella Swan." The auctioneer started.

"I bid two bits," Jasper said before the auctioneer could even finish his words

"I bid two bits and a dime," another boy, Beau Gilliard bid.

"Fifty cents," called Jasper.

"Fifty cents and a dime," Beau called next. Everyone laughed.

"One dollar," Jasper said. There were several gasps at his bid.

"A dollar and a dime?' Beau said, but it sounded like a question, and that hall was in a roar of laughter. I then saw Jasper digging in every pocket he had.

"That's one dollar and a dime from Beau Gilliard. Going one, going twice…" I held my breath.

"Three dollars and twenty-seven cents Going once, going twice, sold," Jasper said in one long sentence. He then ran up to the auction block and paid the auctioneer. I stepped down from the stage and picked up my pie. I waited for Jasper to come and join me, along with one of the ladies designated as a chaperone. We found an empty table, and I went and got a couple of plates and a knife from the dessert table. I cut a slice of pie for Jasper and myself, and Jasper brought us over a couple of cups of punch.

I held my breath as Jasper tasted his pie. I watched as he closed his eyes and then I heard a 'mmmm-ummm.' escape his lips.

"Miss Isabella, that has got to be the best blueberry pie I've ever eaten," He then came in close to me. I took a whiff of his scent, and he smelt like chocolate and tobacco. It was almost intoxicating.

"Don't tell my mama," he whispered softly. I giggled.

"I won't, I promise." He then gave me that award-winning smile.

"So tell me, about yourself Miss. Isabella," He asked.

"Well, what would you like to know? I mean, you already know my name. How did you know my name, by the way?"

"Well, I spotted you the minute you and your parents walked in, and I just had to know who the pretty little gal was with the beautiful chocolate eyes and mahogany hair. I asked around about you," he said sheepishly, and a blush lit up his face. My cheeks mimicked his.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked shyly.

"Miss Isabella, I think you are about the prettiest little thang I've ever laid eyes on." He then picked up my hand again and brought it to his lips. I think I turned about as red as a tomato. My daddy took that moment to walk up behind us and clear his throat again. Jasper immediately jumped up from his seat.

"Oh, leave them alone, Charlie. You gonna scare the poor boy," my mama scolded my daddy.

"Sheriff Swan, I would like to ask permission to court your daughter, it that's alright with you?" Jasper said nervously.

"You're Sam Whitlock's boy right?" My daddy asked.

"Yes sir, I am," Jasper replied.

"Well, I suppose that will be fine. Your daddy's a mighty fine man. I've bought several horses from him. I don't recall having any problems out of you boys. How old are you son?"

"I just turned seventeen last week, sir," Jasper replied

"And do you help your daddy out on his horse ranch?" My dad asked.

"Sure do, sir. As a matter of fact, I trained the last horse you bought, Brownie, myself." Jasper added with pride.

"Good grief, Charlie, what is this the Spanish Inquisition? Mr. Whitlock, I think it will be just fine if you would like to court Isabella. Would you want to come over after Church tomorrow for dinner?" My mama finally asked after giving my daddy a somewhat irritated look.

"Yes, Ma'am, I mean if that's alright with you, Sheriff Swan, and Miss Isabella, of course," He said giving me a shy smile. My daddy just stood there looking stoic until my mama elbowed him in the back.

"Hmph, I guess that's alright," my daddy said then walked away.

"And how about you, Miss Isabella. Would it be alright with you if I came a-courtin'?" He said giving me a hopeful smile.

"I think that would be mighty fine, indeed, Mr. Whitlock," I replied.

"Come along, Isabella. I think its time we be headin' home." My daddy called out.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to walk you to your carriage?"

"I'd like that very much," I told him. He then took my hand and wrapped it around his arm, and escorted me outside where my father was waiting. Once we got outside, he helped me up onto the carriage.

"Until, tomorrow, Miss Isabella. I bid you a goodnight." Jasper said as he closed the carriage door. As my Daddy drove us away, I looked out the back of the carriage and saw Jasper doing a little jig in the street. My Mama and I giggled until we were out of sight of him.

Over the next couple of months, Jasper came calling every Sunday after church. A few times he asked my Daddy if it was alright if I came to his house for dinner.

I got to know his Mama, Claire and Daddy, Samuel. He had four brothers. Twins Joshua and James, who were ten-years-old. Matthew, who was fourteen, and an older brother Sam, Jr who was home on leave from the war. He also had a baby sister Madelyn who was just under a year old. To my surprise, his family also owned a few slaves. That was something my Daddy didn't approve of. However, he never begrudged those who did.

"Isabella, even though it may be a way of life for some, it's just not right for a person to own another human being," my daddy always told us. "And this God forsaken war over the right to continue that way of life is appalling." I wasn't very popular with Jasper's daddy or his brother when I tried to argue this point.

"First of all, a young lady should not be speaking on such affairs," Samuel, Sr. scolded.

"Daddy! Isabella has the right to her opinions just as anyone else does," Jasper defended.

"Jasper, it's ok, I have spoken out of place. I apologize, Mr. Whitlock. My mama always said I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. I didn't mean to offend you. Jasper, I think I'd like to go home now," I was nearly in tears as I ran from the house.

"Daddy, I swear to God! I don't know what I will do if I lose Isabella over this," I heard Jasper say before running out of the house to catch up with me.

"Isabella, Darlin', I'm so sorry for the way my daddy spoke to you. I can tell you; I don't rightly agree with the slave business either. But it's the way we've always lived. They belonged to his Daddy and his Daddy's Daddy. As for the war, I do believe its worth the fight. Not just for the rights to own slaves, but for the rights to choose our own way of life.

"Isabella, Darlin' I hope ya don't hold my family's lifestyle against me. Darlin' I don't own any human being. They all belong to my Daddy. Before I take ya home, can I show ya somethin'?" Jasper asked. Tears were still rolling down my face. Jasper took the pads of his thumbs and wiped my tears away. Unable to find my voice again, I just nodded my head. He helped me up on his horse and climbed on behind me. He took me to a large piece of land about a quarter of a mile away from his parents home. In the middle, there was a small house.

"Whose house is this?" I asked him

"It's my house, Darlin'," He said as he helped me down off his horse. He walked me inside. It was empty, but it was a charming house.

"I thought this could be our bedroom, and one day this could be our kids' room," he said as I looked around.

"Jasper?" I questioned as I swung around to see him down on one knee.

"Isabella, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to make you my wife. Darlin' will you have me?"

"Even with you know how I feel about owning slaves?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Darlin', especially now that I know. As you can see, Darlin', this house isn't big enough to house slaves. I just want it to be you and me and the many, many babies I want to make with you. So how about it, honey. Will ya do me the honor of becomin' my wife?"

"Yes, Jasper. I'll marry you." Jasper then picked me up and spun me around.

"YEEE-HAWWWW!" He exclaimed. He then put me down and did the same little jig I saw him do outside of the town hall.

"Oh, Darlin' I almost forgot.." He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet bag. In the bag was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"This belonged to my great-gran," he said as he slipped the ring on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Jasper, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, Darlin'. I love you, Isabella Swan.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock." He then brought me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss.

"C'mon, let's get you home before your daddy comes looking for me with his shotgun," Jasper said with a chuckle.

When I returned home, my mama was so excited. It seems Jasper had already asked my Daddy for my hand, so Mama was already expecting it when I got back. She couldn't wait to start wedding planning.

Three months later, my Daddy was walking me down the aisle, to marry Jasper Whitlock.

"Despite our rocky start, Isabella, I'm delighted to have you in our family. I know you make my son happy, and that, in turn, makes me extremely happy," Samuel, Sr said to me after the ceremony.

After spending a few days near the shore on our honeymoon, we returned to the home Jasper showed me on the day he asked me to marry him. After we dismounted his horse, he picked me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold.

Once inside, he placed me on my feet. As I looked around, the entire house was now furnished. All of my things had been brought over from my parent's house.

"Jasper? How? When?"

"Our parents furnished everything for us, and your mama and daddy brought all of your things over. Welcome home, Mrs. Whitlock." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you so much, Jasper," I told him.

"I love you more, my wife."

"It's not possible," I told him. "But I like the sound of that," I said with a giggle.

"And I will say it over and over my wife. Isabella Marie Whitlock, you are my wife. Now, how about you make your husband happy?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. He then bent down and picked me up over his shoulder. He slapped me on my backside as I squealed and giggled all the way to our bedroom.

Over the next few months, we fell into a comfortable life. Jasper continued to work on his father's horse ranch. I started a garden on our property. Mama Claire would come and help me tend the garden. Together, we would make dinner for our hard-working men. Most nights we would have supper in our own homes. On Friday nights we'd have supper with Jasper's parents and most Sundays we'd have dinner with my parents after church.

Then the unthinkable happened. We received word the Sam, Jr. had been killed on the battlefield. It broke Mama Claire's heart. Jasper was mad enough to chew nails.

Jasper had already been talking about maybe he should join up and fight alongside his brother. After receiving word of his brother's death, I knew there was no way he would stay out of the fight now.

"Jasper, please, my love. You can't leave me. I wouldn't be able to go on without you," I would beg him every night.

"Sssh-sssh, Darlin'," he would coo.

Then one morning, I woke up to a cold bed. When I went out, his horse was gone. I jumped on my horse still in my bed clothes and rode over to the Whitlock Ranch.

"Jasper, is that you? Your Daddy's been…" Mama Claire stopped mid-sentence when she walked in and saw me.

"Where's Jasper, Isabella?" Mama Claire asked as she took in my appearance.

"He—he—he's not here? Oh, God, OH, GOD, NOOOO!" Mama Claire pulled me into her arm as I fell to my knees crying. Papa Samuel came in to see two distraught women huddled together on the sitting room floor.

Later that day Papa Samuel rode into town and went to the recruitment station. He told the recruiter that Jasper was only seventeen-years-old. They told him it didn't matter. They were taking all recruits at their word.

Two days later I received a letter in the mail.

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _I hope you are not too angry with me. I couldn't tell you what I was about to do. I couldn't bear to see your teary eyes as I rode off to what I knew I had to do._

 _Please, Isabella, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you with everything I have in me._

 _Tell me you will be waiting for me when I return so we can start making those babies we talked about._

 _Tell Mama and Daddy I love them. I hope to be able to come home for a visit in about six months._

 _I love you, Isabella, with all my heart_

 _Your husband_

 _Jasper Whitlock._

"Of course, my husband, where else would I be. Please God, send him home safe to me," I offered up in prayer.

 **~~oOo~~**

Six months later, when I least expected it, Jasper rode up to our house while I was working in our garden.

"There's that pretty little gal that baked me that delicious blueberry pie," I heard his smooth voice.

"Jasper!" I squealed as I got up and ran over to him. He jumped down from his horse and met me half way. I jumped up into his arms, but the force of my impact caused him to fall onto his back. We were a mess of flailing limbs as we kissed with all the passion we had for each other.

"I've ***kiss*** missed you ***kiss—kiss*** so much ***kiss—kiss—kiss—kiss*** ," I said as I peppered kisses all over his face.

"Well, Darlin', why don't you show me just how much you've missed me," Jasper said once I finally let him up off the ground. He scooped me up, bridal style, and ran with me into our bedroom.

Once he placed me on my feet next to our bed, the clothing started to fly all over the room. When we were both naked, he picked me up and placed me in the middle of our bed and in a flash, he was nestled between my legs.

He kissed me with so much passion; I thought my lips would fall off. He then started trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone, while his hands found purchase on my breasts. He continued to nip and suck his way down until he had one of my nipples in his mouth. My back arched up off the bed as he sucked on the harden pebble. His other hand continued tweaking the nipple of the other breast. After paying equal attention to both mounds, he continued to kiss nip and suck down my torso. My hand made its way to his honey blond hair.

I moaned when he finally made his way down and his tongue swirl around my bundle of nerves.

"Yes, Jasper," I hissed. His fingers found its way into my core, and he continued to suck and swirl his tongue around my clit. His fingers plunged in and out of my core at a fervent speed. He then curled his fingers hitting my sweet spot, my walls began to clamp onto his fingers, and his name fell from my lips.

Before I could come down from my euphoric high, Jasper was lining himself up at my entrance. In one thrust, he was sheathed entirely within me.

"Home," he said before plunging his tongue into my mouth. He then began thrusting in and out of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Oh my Bella," he said as almost a chant as he continued to thrust inside of me. He sat back on his haunches, bringing me to his chest, placing himself deep within me. This new position was magnificent, and I squeezed myself even closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he continued to thrust.

"I'm close, my love. Cum with me, baby" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, God, Jasper. I'm—I'm—I'm…" We both fell over the edge of ecstasy calling each other's name. Jasper laid us down, and we stayed that way, him still inside of me, just kissing and nipping each other.

"How long are you staying," I finally asked. The tears were threatening to spill, knowing he wouldn't be here long.

"I could only get the weekend off, Darlin'," He said. Sadness quickly overtook me. It was even shorter than I thought. There wasn't enough time. I knew his parents would want to see him as well, but I wanted to keep him all to myself.

"Then I suppose we should get up and make our way to your parent's house." Trying to get away from him before my tears spilled.

"Nah-uh, I don't think so Darlin'. I'll see them before I leave. Call me selfish if you want, but this leave was so I could be with you. I don't want to share this time with you with anyone else." I looked at him incredulously, before the look on my face morphed into my undying love for him. I fell back into his arms. We made love for the rest of the night and the better part of the next day.

By Saturday evening, we could no longer go without food. The almost non-stop lovemaking, depleting us of all of our energy. Jasper went out and pumped water to boil for our bath, and we soaked and bathed each other, before getting dressed and heading over to his parent's house.

When we made it inside, the squeal that came from his mama was almost deafening. His daddy ran downstairs, thinking she was injured, only to be stalled on the stairs at the sight of his now eldest son. He finally came down, placing a hand on each of his shoulders and looked him over, as if to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, before bringing him in for a hug.

"Son, how long are you staying?" he asked.

"Well, Daddy, I have to leave tomorrow, probably after dinner," Jasper told him. Papa Samuel furrowed his brow.

"Only one day?" Samuel questioned.

"Well, no, I've been here since yesterday," Jasper answered honestly but with hesitations. Samuel turned to me in rage.

"AND YOU KEPT MY SON AWAY FROM ME!" Jasper gripped his father by the shirt collar but spoke with a calm that didn't match his action.

"You will not raise your voice to my wife, do you understand me? That was not her choice but mine. This leave was so I could spend time with my wife. After we reconnected, she wanted me to come to visit you. I told her I would see you before I left. I wanted _her_ all to myself." My pride in him swelled, however, I did not want to be a riff in his family.

"I'm very sorry, Isabella. I should have known. It is not in your nature to be selfish. Will you forgive me, daughter-in-law?" Papa Samuel said to me earnestly.

"Of course, I forgive you. Everyone is just anxious and glad to have him back, whatever little time we have with him," Papa then brought me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. It was then, my stomach decided to growl, bringing everyone to laughter.

"Well, my goodness. We've got to tame that growly tiger, don't we," Mama Claire said through laughter. She then called the servants to prepare us something to eat.

Jasper and I sat at the dining table and ate. The others, already done with supper. Jasper told them stories of what it was like. How he took a test when he first enlisted and was immediately promoted to Captain.

We stayed with the family that night, sleeping in his old childhood room. The next morning, we had breakfast and dressed for Church. My parents were pleased to see him. Samuel invited everyone back to the Whitlock Ranch for dinner. My daddy was reluctant, knowing they had negro servants, but put his feelings aside and accepted. I gave him a soft 'thank you". He placed an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

After dinner, Papa Samuel and Daddy went out to the stables. My Mama and Mama Claire went up to her parlor to give Jasper and me time for our goodbyes.

"This is why I left while ya were sleeping before. I can't bear to see ya crying, honey." Jasper said softly in my hair, as my tears soaked his uniform.

"Ya need to go, so ya can hurry up and come back to me. I want ya to come back to me, ya hear? Ya come back to me unharmed," I said as I buried my face in his neck, taking in his scent one more time. Once we finally broke apart, Jasper called out to his Mama that he was leaving. My Mama and his came down and walked with us out to the stable to retrieve his horse. We were met by my Daddy and his. Everyone gave their hugs and well wishes. He gave me one more passionate kiss before he hopped on his horse and was gone. Before I could collapse to the ground, I was in the arms of my Daddy. My Mama at my other side, Samuel and Claire consoling each other.


	2. And Baby Makes Three

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **JASPER**

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I thought leaving in the middle of the night, with my Bella not knowing was hard. I did it, to avoid watching what I'm witnessing now; her breaking apart in front of me. It broke my heart. I wanted to turn around and say damn this war to hell and go back to the love of my life. But I made a commitment, and I am a man of honor and always stick to my duties.

Once I made it back to camp, I was so down. I wasn't in the mindset to deal with my men. They were lazying around and goofing off. I lit into them like fire on a log, before going into my tent.

While Bella was sleeping, I took out my pocket knife and cut a small lock of her hair. I laid down on my cot and pulled out the lock and brought it to my nose. Her scent of lavender, honey, and clean linen assaulted my nose. I missed that little gal so much my heart literally hurt.

I couldn't wait 'til this godforsaken war was over so I could get back to her. I fell asleep with thoughts of making love to her again. I wanted to make babies with her. Lots and lots of babies. I couldn't wait to see her round belly, full with my child. I dreamt of little blonde haired girls with her big chocolate doe eyes and heart-shaped face. And little boys with mahogany curls and my hazel eyes, running around. Picking up tadpoles and frogs, teasing their sisters. I look over at the swing on our front porch, and there's Bella, fanning herself in the late afternoon sun, as she watches our children play.

~~oOo~~

The next morning, after filling my washbowl with water and washing up, I go out to see my men. It seems we've had a few new men join us. I see one of the new fellows watching me intently. He has his hat pulled down low over his eyes, but I can feel his eyes on me.

He's certainly is a strange fellow. His skin is pale, deathly pale. But I know he isn't sickly. As a matter of fact, the fucker is as strong as an ox. I saw him pick up a canon and load it onto a wagon almost by himself. Two others were helping, but I could tell he took most of the weight. He's swift and always ready to lend a hand anywhere it's needed.

He's a strapping fellow, tall, a little taller than me, and I'm 6'4". He's not as muscular as I am, with shoulder-length brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"What's your name, soldier," I asked him, as he was loading ammunition on the wagon.

"Pvt. Garrett Garrison, sir," he said, snapping to attention, with a formal salute.

"As you were, Private. Where are you from, soldier" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular. I guess you'd say I'm sort of a drifter. But I'm no deserter. I'll work hard and stick with it, sir." He told me and gave me a soft smile.

Very good, Private. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I make sure I look after my men," I told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. I furrowed my brow. He seemed cold to the touch. Not only that, patting his shoulder was like patting solid rock. Also, there was a spark of electricity that seemed to crackle in the air at our touch. There was something odd about him, I couldn't quite put my finger on. But something calming as well. A connection I felt with him, that I've only ever felt with my Isabella.

Garrett quickly became my go too man, for anything I needed to be done, and he was always pleased to help out. I became dependent on Garrett to watch my back. We became fast friends and comrades.

I told him about my wife back home. How I couldn't wait to visit her again. I never told him her name. I never told anyone her name. That was a little piece of her I kept to myself. I told him how when the war was over, I was going to build her a bigger house, and all the babies I planned to make with her.

Often, when I talked about her, I could see the sadness in his eyes. Not really sure what that was about. I asked him if he had anyone special, he told me no, only the hope that the one he had eyes for would one day see him.

 **~~oOo~~**

Three months had passed since the last time I was home. We were going west, to San Antonio. Before we headed out, I was granted another three days leave. Of course, I was going home to see my Isabella.

When I got there, she was not at our home. So I rode over to my parent's, perhaps she was there for the day. Sure enough, there she was sitting under a tree reading a book.

"BELLLAAA!" I called out as I spotted her. I jumped from my horse before he came to a trot. She heard me calling and looked up from her book. Her eyes widened as she saw me. She got up from her blanket under the tree and started walking hurriedly towards me.

My mama came out of the house at the same time, running towards us. "Bella! You be careful. You know what Doc. Stephens said. And Jasper, don't you be manhandling that little gal, you hear me boy!" My mama called out frantically. I stopped in my tracks. Was my Bella sick? Is that why she was here with my parents instead of home?

"Bella, Darlin' are you alright?" I asked her when she swung her arms around my neck with not as much force as she did on my last visit.

"Yes, husband. I'm more than alright. Especially now that you're home. Doc. Stephens just wants me to take it easy. With your little bun in the oven and all," she told me. My mouth nearly dropped to the ground. I dropped to my knees in front of her, so my face was level with the barely-there belly I could now see.

"Bella, honey, you mean…"

"Yes baby, we're gonna have a baby," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my god," I said as I placed my hand over the little budge that was barely pushing through her blouse. I then lay my head on her belly, as she began running her hands through my hair. My mama stood there watching us. Her tears matching ours.

"My baby's having a baby," she finally said.

"Well is everything alright? What did Doc Stephens say?" I asked.

"Well, I've had some fainting spells and the usual morning sickness. But there's been some bleeding, so Doc wants me to take it easy…" Before the words could leave her mouth, I had her up in my arms, bridal style.

"JASPER! What did I just say about manhandling that little gal?" My mama scolded, whipping me with the dish towel she was drying her hands with when she ran out the door.

"Now, Mama. Don't ya think I'm a little too old to still be getting whuppins'? I'm not gonna hurt her or my little bun in the oven. I just wanted to get her off her feet. I'm pretty sure that's what the Doc meant by takin' it easy." I told her

"Yes, Jasper but I can still walk, you know," Bella said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Well, not while I'm around ya won't," I said to her pointedly. I then started making my way to the house.

"Have you been stayin' here with Mama and Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, Papa Samuel won't let me go home, so I've moved into your old room," she told me when I finally sat her down on the sofa.

"Good," I said with a nod of my head. "Where is Daddy, anyway. And where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Josh and Jimmy went into town with your Daddy, they had to deliver some horses in town," Mama said, givin' Bella a look.

"So where is Tildy? Is she takin' care of Maddie?" My Mama started figidin' something she did when there was something she didn't want to say.

"Umm no, Jasper. Tildy, Toby, and Mathias are no longer with us," Mama said.

"What? Mama, what's going on?" I asked with a serious expression on my face.

"Oh, Jasper. I didn't want you to worry. But the soldiers came and took our horses and our food. They say it some sort of required tax. So your daddy has to sell as many of the horses as he can to make money to replace what's been taken and to buy food. He also gave Mathias and his family their freedom papers. He wanted to give them money to start their new life. He took them up to Oklahoma, so they could cross over safely into Union lines." My Mama said through tears. I brought her into my arms and let her cry out her tears.

"I don't understand, why do Union soldiers require you to pay a tax?" I asked her.

"Jasper, they're not Union soldiers. They're with the Confederate?" Bella stated.

"You're sure about this?" I asked with concern. I really didn't think there were any other regiments in this part of Texas. Though it was possible, they could be coming across state lines from Louisana. My company has never asked for rations for any so-called taxes. I'm concerned they may be deserters posing as enlisted personnel, and looting the townfolks.

"How often do they come?" I asked

"About once a month," My mother replied. "It's been almost a month since they last showed up, which is why your Daddy went to town to sell the horses. That way there won't be any for them to take." I walked over to Bella and gave her a passionate kiss. I then got down on my knees and kissed our baby through her belly.

"Bella, Darlin' even if I'm away, it's my job to keep you, our baby and the rest of my family safe. It looks like I'm gonna have to cut my leave short. I should be back tomorrow evening. Tell Daddy to bring Sheriff Swan, and as many deputies as he can spare until I get back." Then I was out the door and on my horse.

I rode as hard and as fast as I could back to camp. Once there I recruited fifteen men to come with me. The rest I left under Garrett's charge.

"Captain, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, you're a good man. I don't trust any of my men the way I trust you. Any other time, there is no one else I would want by my side, but for now, I need you to stay here and make sure the men do what's needed to move the camp once I return." Garrett gave me a small smile at my praise before he stood at attention with a salute.

"Sir. Yes sir," he snapped.

The men loaded up in the transport wagon, and we head back to my family's ranch. Once again at the ranch, I left five men there with my Daddy, Sheriff Swan, and his men, the rest set out to search the forests around the town.

After searching for about three hours, sure enough, I spot a makeshift camp. I see two horses tied up and grazing on a nearby patch of grass. As I walk over to the horses, I can see the Whitlock brand on their hind quarter.

I then begin to hear footsteps. The rest of my men are well hidden. I quickly duck behind a big live oak tree. As the man made his way towards where I've hidden, I slowly ease up behind him and point my gun, the barrel hitting him in the back of the head. He tries to reach for his pistol tucked in his gun belt. I pulled the hammer back on my Le Mat revolver.

"Easy there now," I said to him as I reach for his revolver.

"I ain't done nothin'," the man said

"Well, now. I beg to differ on that. Where'd you get those horses?" I asked.

"They're mine," He stated.

"Well now, unless you can produce a bill of sale for them their horses. I'm gonna step out on a limb and say they're stolen. How many men are in your company?" I asked as I turned him around to face me. His eyes were big as saucers when he saw my uniform.

"We ain't with a company. We deserted back in Shreveport." He told me. "Sir, please don't shoot me. I'm just trying to get back home to my mama," It was then I noticed, he wasn't a man at all but a boy, probably no older than sixteen.

"Where's home?" I asked him.

"New Orleans," I furrowed my brow.

"We crossed over into Texas when we ran. We were on foot, and hungry," He told me almost crying.

"So y'all decided to steal food and horses from people just trying to make a livin' and survive? Where are the rest of your men?"

"They're headed back to the Whitlock Ranch. We needed a couple more horses, then we were gonna split up and be on our way." I saw red when he mentioned our ranch. This kid was singing like a canary.

"BOY! Do you see this nametag?" I yelled in his face as I scruffed the back of his neck like I was scruffin' a bad puppy. Poor kid almost pissed himself.

"If one hair is harmed of my wife and family, I will be your personal nightmare! Secure that prisoner and meet me back at the ranch!" I yelled to my men as I rode back to my family. Once I got back, I saw the rest of my men and Sheriff Swan had secured five other men. There were two older men, the rest were young boys.

"You're under arrest, under the Confederate States of America for desertion, treason, horse theft, and for all around being a bunch of dumb shits," I told them once the rest of my men caught up with us, bringing the other young prisoner with them and the two horses. Three more horses were also recovered.

After everyone was secured for the transport back to our camp, I sent them on ahead. I told them I'd be another day. After all, this was supposed to be my leave.

Bella and I spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in my old bedroom. When morning came, Mama came up and said she would excuse us from going to church today, that we should take all the time we needed. She also said there was ham and biscuits downstairs if we were hungry.

I spent the rest of the day just holding my beautiful pregnant wife, and talkin' to our baby. I told Bella I was gonna try everything in my power to be back for the birth of our first child. We also talked about names for the baby. I was adamant I did not want my son named after me. We settled on Charles Samuel after both our daddy's, if it was a boy and Emma Rose for a girl.

I didn't want to see my beautiful girl cry again when I left. I told her I'd stay for another night, and she fretted that I would leave her again without her knowing. That was my plan, of course, I didn't want to tell her that.

My beautiful girl fought to stay awake so I couldn't slip out on her. However, needing to sleep won out. As soon as she was in a deep sleep, I kissed her on the forehead and left the house, heading back to my camp.


	3. Garrett Loves Jasper

**I thought it was time to hear from Garrett. This chapter started out as the prologue but decided I needed to tell it a different way. When my plot bunnies started this story, it started out in Garrett's POV and I had several chapters written in Bella's POV. I then decided to combine all of Bella's POV into one chapter to begin the story. Taylor9901 I didn't see that Jasper was being a jerk until you pointed out, so I decided to explain his actions. Can't have that now, can we? My Major always intends to be the perfect gentleman, though is actions may be foolish. (Love me some Major)**

* * *

My name is Garrett Garrison. I've been a vampire since the Revolutionary War. I fought in every American battle since then. This war was no different. This war has many names. The War against Northern Aggression; The War between the States; The American Civil War.

Why do I fight? Many reasons. The main reason, I love the fight. I don't really care which side I'm on. Before I became a vampire, I was on the war field in the Battle of Yorktown when I was hit by a musket. As I lay dying on that battlefield, I was bitten by what I now know was a vampire. I'm sure he didn't intend to just bite me, but to feed as I do now; feed on the injured in the battle. I'm not sure what spooked him, but he left me just laying there.

I felt as though someone poured hot lava into my veins. I was sure I was dead and was now in the fires of hell. I don't know how long I lay there, but soon, the burning receded. When I awoke, I sat up faster than I expected. In fact, I did everything fast. I could run so fast, it appeared as if the trees were flying by me. I could even jump higher than even the trees. My eyesight was so much more improved, I could see dust moats and even the wind.

It wasn't long after I awoke, I realized my throat had a fire unlike anything, even the burn I'd felt in my veins. I ran to a stream and tried to drink water to cool the burn in my throat, but that only made me gag. Then I smelt the most amazing scent that literally made my mouth water. Well, maybe water isn't the best way to describe it. Because the thick liquid that flowed into my mouth was enough to gag again as I tried to swallow it back and only caused the burn in my throat to become worse. At any rate, I knew I needed to have whatever it was that caused me to react the way I did. I soon came upon a lone Redcoat watering his horse. I came upon him so fast, he never knew what happened. I bit into his jugular. As the blood flowed into my mouth, the taste was ambrosia, and my throat was finally quenched.

I still didn't know what I was, only that I had a craving for blood. I continued in the war, either faining injury or allowing myself to become a prisoner of the enemy. As an injured soldier, I fed on those in the infirmary that was close to dying from their injuries. As a prisoner of the Redcoats, of course, I fed on the enemy.

It was on one of my stints as a wounded soldier, I first encountered Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He told me he was like me, and informed me of what I was, a vampire. He also tried to implore me to follow in his diet of animal blood. I admit I did try it. It was the vilest tasting shit I'd ever encountered. Carlisle laughed at my attempt. He said it was an acquired taste.

"BULLSHIT!" I fake sneezed and told him that's exactly what it tasted like. We became friends after that.

Between wars, I traveled around our great country, again, fighting in any war that our country was fighting on our soil. I didn't really have a cause in the fighting, but I always fought for my country.

When the war between the states broke out, I joined the fight on the Union side, of course. That was until one day I came across the most beautiful soldier I'd seen in my life. He was headed back to his camp, apparently returning from leave. I could feel his sadness, which was odd since I didn't have the gift of empathy. I followed him until he reached camp. He saw his men slacking off and goofing around and lit into them like fire to a log.

Once he retired to his tent, I think I even heard him crying. I decided then, I would stay and give him comfort as much as I could.

I found a Confederate soldier, pinching a loaf in the woods (disgusting, I know) and after draining him, I took his uniform and join the fight under Captain Jasper Whitlock.

Captain Whitlock had a very charismatic air about him and the way he led his soldiers. He was very young that I could tell. He was extremely handsome. His honey-blond hair looked like spun gold. His hazel eyes with green and gold flecks when he looked into the sun. He had a strong jawline and on the rare occasion when he actually smiled, was even brighter than the sun.

I don't know why I had a connection with this man. I don't know if I'd ever looked at a man in that way before. At least I don't think. I don't remember much about my human life. I only remember my time in battle just before I was turned.

Before he came out of his tent the next morning, I made sure to get the men into action for today's task. We were moving out, so weapons and ammunition needed to be loaded onto a wagon. Whenever we worked during the day, I made sure not to look anyone directly in the eyes and kept my hat low over my face, as not to frighten them with my red eyes. I also was able to work in the sun, as my skin did not sparkle as many vampires' does. Sure, I had a light glow, but nothing to really set me apart. Even though I still had pale skin, when the sun hit me it gave me more of a bronzing effect as if I had been tanning in the sun.

I watched him as he finally emerged from his tent. Yep, just as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on him. Even though I kept up with my work, I still made sure to know where he was at all times.

He finally noticed me watching him, as our eyes met, if only for a brief moment. He then started walking around, helping his men when needed. When he saw us begin to lift a canon onto the wagon, I saw him making his way towards us to help. I quickly used my vampire strength and took most of the weight and had the canon loaded swiftly.

"What's your name, soldier," He asked as we began to load ammunition on the wagon.

"Pvt. Garrett Garrison, sir," I said, snapping to attention, with a formal salute.

"As you were, Private. Where are you from, soldier," he asked.

"Nowhere in particular. I guess you'd say I'm sort of a drifter. But I'm no deserter. I'll work hard and stick with it, sir." I saw that put him at ease, so I offered him a soft smile, which he returned.

Very good, Private. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I make sure I look after my men," He told me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. I saw him flinch, shake and then look at his hand once he drew his hand back from my shoulder. I'm sure he felt the difference in temperature and the granite hardness of my shoulder. The warmth of his warm hand on my shoulder, however, sent a spark of electricity like I've never felt before.

Captain Whitlock saw how at ease I was with the other soldiers and was able to keep them in line, so I quickly became his go too man, for anything that needed to be done. I wanted to please him. For some reason, I could always feel what he was feeling. Again, I'm not an empath, so I wondered if it was he, that seemed to let his emotions go around me, because he felt so at ease with me, or if it was our connection.

He told me about his wife back home, which somewhat broke my heart, though I'm not sure why. How he couldn't wait to revisit her, and how it broke his heart when he had to return from leave. This must have been the sadness I felt from him when I first saw him. He never told me her name. It was like he was keeping that little bit just for himself, as if him speaking her name to anyone, it wouldn't make her only his anymore. He told me how when the war was over, he was going to build her a bigger house, and all the babies he planned to make with her. This made me sad, I would never get to experience that.

He asked me if I had anyone special, I told him no. I only had the hope that one day he would see me, though I never told him I only had eyes for him.

We began a friendship and comradery. We celebrated his birthday. He said he was turning twenty-one, though, for some reason, I felt like he was lying. The day before, I left camp and brought back a jug of whiskey for his birthday present. We sat around and played cards and got drunk. In a few days, we were setting out for San Antonio, so Jasper was taking another leave to go visit his wife.

When he left, I felt a tug in my chest. Whenever I wasn't near him, I felt as if there was this invisible cord drawing me to him. It was hard staying in camp, while he left to be with her.

I felt the pain lessen, and I knew he was coming back, though he had only been gone a day. I wasn't sure what that was all about. But as he approached, I could feel his anger, and I began to see red. What could possibly have angered him this much? He explained to me what was going on with his family and that he wanted to take a few men back with him to deal with what he thought was deserters looting the townfolks. It's been known to happen. In previous wars, when men deserted, they would steal food and supplies. This was a new one though, posing as tax collectors.

I wanted to go with him. I needed to be by his side.

"Captain, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Garrett, you're a good man. I don't trust any of my men the way I trust you. Any other time, there is no one else I would want by my side, but for now, I need you to stay here and make sure the men do what's needed to move the camp once I return." It made my heart soar that he trusted me so much, and I would do anything it took to please him.

"Sir. Yes sir," I snapped to attention with a salute.

When the men returned with the deserters, it took everything in me not to snap the necks and drain each and every one of them dry for hurting my Captain and his family.

When I asked after the Captain, they said he was staying on with his family for another day and would be back in time to set out for San Antonio.

When he returned in the wee hours of the morning, there was a cacophony of emotions I was feeling from him, there was joy, pride, sadness, guilt, and self-loathing. Though he tried to carry on with the mission at hand, I knew he needed a minute.

I took him out into the woods. We found a tree stump to sit. He broke down in tears.

"Garrett, I'm such a shit! I left her again. I didn't give her a chance to say goodbye. I just couldn't see her break down like she did the last time I left. Besides, she's having my baby. I didn't want to put her through those emotions. There may be complications. The Doc told her to rest and take it easy since there has been some bleeding. How could I just leave her like that?" he cried on my shoulder.

"Hey, Captain, you had to. How would you feel if she'd lost the baby because she became too stressed at your leaving? You couldn't stay. You'd be no different than those deserters you captured.

"Trust me, Captain, she'll understand. You're a good man, Captain Whitlock. You have endless love for your family and that pretty little wife of yours. I only wish I could be so lucky." He then did the unexpected. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I felt his intake of breath as he breathed me in.

"Soldier, what is it about you that draws me to you? I've only ever felt this connection to my wife. But you, it's like you have this way of calming me. I feel…I don't know what I feel. It's like I know you will always be there for me.

"You're a strange man, Garrett Garrison. But I have feelings for you like I've never felt for another man in my life. I don't know if I'm that way, or if it's just you. I can feel something for you here, and when I'm apart from you, there's like something pulling me back to you." He then balled up his fist and rubbed the center of his chest. The exact place where I feel the tug towards him. He then looked me directly in the eyes.

"Your eyes, I've never seen anything like them," I quickly closed my eyes, knowing he could see the red in them.

"No, don't they're beautiful," and then for the briefest moment, his lips ghosted across mine. There was another crackle of electricity before he quickly pulled away.

"We'd best be heading back," he said as he quickly stood up from the log. My head dropped to my chest.

"Garrett, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Maybe another time and place. But I'm a married man, and I intend to be faithful to my wife," he said before he set off back to the other men. The venom began to sting my eyes, had they been real tears, they would have fallen at that moment.

 **~~oOo~~**

The battle in San Antonio was long and hard. We lost several men. Though not for the effort of now Major Whitlock. He was promoted for the capture of the deserters, and the battles we fought.

On the battlefield, he quickly learned procedures when the medical tents were overrun with injuries. I worked right alongside him, suturing wounds, setting broken limbs, and removing bullets. In any other battle, I would have taken those injured soldiers as my meal. Though, usually, afterward, I'd have to set out on my own and quench the thirst I held back from being around so much blood. I had a newfound appreciation for my old friend Carlisle.

Though we never again came as close as we did in those woods. There were the smiles, the brushes of our hands over the small of each other's backs. I knew it was his way of saying, he still had those feelings for me. And I understood he was a man of honor and would never betray his wife. So I would be for him whatever he needed me to be.

One day he received a letter that changed him irrevocably. The pain I felt coming from him nearly brought me to my knees. He stormed off into his tent and almost brought it down.

When I was able to recover, I set off to see after him, his tent was nearly destroyed. I found him on his knees, holding a lock of hair, clutching it to his chest. He was weeping so bad, I had to go to him. I held him in my arms and let him cry out his hurt.

"I wasn't there for her, Garrett. Our baby boy. Our precious baby boy. He didn't make it, Garrett," he continued to sob. I just held him and let him cry. I rocked him in my arms and stroked his hair. When he finally cried himself to sleep, I let him lie there while I tried to set his tent back up as best I could. I made his cot, lifted him from where he lay and laid him down. I continued to sit on the ground, next to him while he slept, stroking his hair. Every now and again, I'd hear him mutter, 'Bella.'

The next day, he requested an extended leave to go see about his wife. Those were the hardest six weeks of my long existence.

When he returned, he was hardened. He set about his tasks without emotion. He no longer had that fight in him. He was ready for this godforsaken war to be over. He cursed the day he ever walked into that recruitment office.

He started becoming careless. There were many times I really had to watch his back. Though he didn't know it, I'd taken many bullets for him. Of course, they never hurt me. But I had made a silent vow, I would never let anything hurt him again. It was now my mission to make sure he made it back to the love of his life. His Bella.

I don't know what I planned to do once he went back home. I guess I'd been a nomad for enough years. Perhaps it was time for me to settle down. My mind would drift to having a little house in the same town he lived. Maybe getting a job in law enforcement. Yeah, I could do that.

Over the next several months, I watched Major Whitlock. He was never happy unless he was going on leave to be with his wife. Though I could feel he was content as long as I was around, but never happy.

The last time he came back, again he was ecstatic. She was pregnant again. He requested a discharge. He was denied.

"Garrett, I know now why those men deserted. I swear, if I weren't a man of honor, I would walk right out of this camp and never return." He told me as the anger and hatred poured out of him.

His birthday was approaching again. This time, I went out and brought back several jugs of whiskey, and we got shitfaced. Yeah, one of the few human vices vampires can partake in was smoking and drinking. And I did both. Soon the Major picked up my habits.

Today we had gone up to Galveston for a battle, and tonight, we were to escort a group of women and children out of the area. I went off to feed before we were supposed to head back to Houston with our charges. I wouldn't want to have a problem with bloodlust during our journey. However, when I returned, Major Whitlock was nowhere to be found.

I followed the route we were supposed to take. I saw some of our men and asked after Major Whitlock, but none of them had seen him. My heart sank.

* * *

 **A/N: Peaking out from behind the Major in case you all are throwing eggs and tomatoes**


	4. Garrett finds Bella

GARRETT

How could I be so stupid? He wanted to run. He wanted to leave. To be with his Bella and their baby. But he said himself he was a man of honor. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave without letting me know.

I searched for him for months. Every time I thought I picked up his scent, it wasn't him. I never gave up. I could no longer feel the tug. There was still an ache, so I knew he wasn't dead. I had to find him.

I picked up his scent again. It was stronger than any of the others even though it was old. I finally came across a long-abandoned ranch. His scent was all over it.

The house was empty and in a state of neglect. The stables were bare. I came out and looked around for any signs I was looking in the right place. There was nothing.

Then I smelled something different. It was blood. I raced towards where the scent was to a small house about a ½ mile from the big house. The scent of blood became stronger. But there was also the scent of death and decay. Was I too late?

I walked into the house, and the scent almost overtook me. But I could hear a faint heartbeat. I raced toward the heartbeat and found my way into a small bathroom.

There in the tub lay a woman. She had a small blanket clutched to her chest. But I saw her wrists were slashed, and a knife lay on the floor next to the tub.

I didn't know what to do. I could still hear her heart beating, and though she had lost some blood, her injuries weren't fatal. What most people who try to commit suicide do is slash across their wrists. If not deep, they will bleed, but it's not fatal. This is what she'd done. No, she would have most likely succumbed to the hypothermia from sitting in the cold bathwater before bleeding to death.

The actions of the Major took over at that moment. I quickly went into her bedroom, but the sight I saw there almost had me running for the hills. The bed was covered in blood, and in the middle was the tiniest little human I've ever seen in my long existence. It was obvious the woman had a miscarriage. The tiny dead human that lay on the quilt was apparent.

I had to work quickly if I was going to save the life of the beautiful woman that lay in the bathtub. I saw more blankets like the one the woman was holding among the craft yarn and needles. She had been creating these blankets herself. I wrapped the baby in one of the blankets and took it to the other room and laid it in a wooden cradle that was in the room.

I then made quick work of stripping the bed. Not bothering with more sheets, I grabbed another quilt out of the cupboard and brought it to the bathroom. I laid it on the floor, then picked up the woman and wrapped her in the quilt before taking her into her room and laying her on the bed.

I then went to her crafts and found needle and thread. Taking in everything The Major taught me, I quickly stitched up her wounds.

Thinking she would need more than the quilt for warmth, I went out and gathered wood and made a fire in the fireplace. While picking up firewood, I noticed there was a vegetable garden with rotting vegetables.

I quickly went out and scavenged as many of the vegetables as were salvageable. I may not eat human food, but I'd been around enough humans in my time. I also saw chickens running around the yard. I got one of the chickens and wrung its neck. (yep, no way was I drinking that blood, once with Carlisle was enough). I quickly feathered and cleaned the chicken, cut up some carrots and potatoes and started the soup.

After checking in on her a couple of times, I went out into the sitting area. I noticed then there was a book laying on the floor with a piece of paper stuck in the folds. I then noticed the Confederate seal at the top. I pulled it out and saw it was a letter.

 _Mrs. Whitlock_

 _I regret to inform you of the status of your husband. Major Jasper Whitlock is now missing in action and presumed dead…_

That was all I read before the letter dropped from my hand. This was her. This was his wife. I'd just saved the life of the man I was in love with. Is this why she'd done it? The man she loved, the man I loved? She didn't want to go on without him.

I went back into the room and sat by her side. "Oh, little one, he's not gone. I can feel it. I promise I will try everything in my power to bring him back to both of us." I whispered in her ear. A single tear slid from her eye.

"Come on little one. We have to get you strong again. Don't you want to be strong for him when he comes back?" I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. It was then, I felt the same spark of electricity I'd felt the first time my Major touched me. Then in a voice so soft, if it weren't for vampire hearing, I would have missed it.

"Jasper." Was all she said.

While she slept, I took the bloody bedding out back and burned them. I then set about cleaning up the house as best I could.

I brought the rocking chair from the room I guessed was set up to be the nursery and sat it by her bed. I sat there and watched her sleep.

She was stunningly beautiful. I know how Jasper felt about her. I can now see why. Though she was somewhat thin and had circles under her eyes, her beauty was still in the forefront. I'm sure she became distraught at hearing of the loss of her husband. I wonder if the news caused her to miscarry? I'd have to ask her about that once she awoke.

I had yet to move the child from where I laid her. I wasn't sure if Bella would want to bury her, herself.

It was late in the night when Bella finally began to stir. I didn't want to frighten her, so I started to talk to her.

"Bella, please don't be frightened. I'm here to help you." I told her.

"You can't help me. No one can help me. How am I still alive?" she said in an angry tone.

"First of all little one, you would have to cut much deeper than that if you really wanted to kill yourself. Secondly, The Major would have my head if I let the love of his life die." I told her earnestly.

"HE'S ALREADY DEAD! BOTH OF OUR CHILDREN ARE ALREADY DEAD! I JUST WANTED TO JOIN THEM, NOW YOU'VE TAKEN THAT AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled at me, but she sat up too fast. She became dizzy and had to lay back down.

"Take it easy, little one. I know for a fact Major Whitlock is not dead. He may be missing at the moment, but I intend to find him." I told her. I then went out and made her a bowl of soup and brought it back for her. She turned her head and refused to eat. Stubborn little thing.

"Bella, you've lost a lot of blood, what with the miscarriage and that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom. You need to eat to gain your strength if you are going to help me look for him," I told him.

She then looked at me. I lowered my eyes, looking down at the soup so she couldn't see my red eyes.

"How do you know he's not dead?" she asked.

"Because I can feel it right here," I balled up my fist and rubbed my chest. The same spot Jasper had done back in the woods. "And if you close your eyes and think about him, and not about the pain of losing him, you can feel it too." She did just that. She closed her eyes. After a few moments, I saw her rub her chest. I could feel myself being drawn to her in the same way I was drawn to her husband.

"You two must have been close. Are you Garrett? Jasper talked about his friend back at camp. He told me how you helped him," she then pointed towards the soup in my hand. I sat it on the night table and helped her sit up, before sitting on the bed and feeding her the soup.

"He loved you, you know? I was jealous of you at first." She said once she was finished eating and laid back down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling while she talked.

"I love him, too, Bella. Though, I don't think I was jealous of you. I envied what he had with you. I only got a small piece of him. You had him, mind, body, and soul," I told her.

"I think he only told me about you because he felt like he cheated on me when he nearly kissed you. I told him I wanted to meet you. I wanted to know what man could make my husband feel that way."

"Bella, he stopped the kiss before it even began. He told me it would never happen again, that he had a wife and he would never betray you. I was happy with whatever he was able to give. I only wanted to please him."

"And you did. And for that, I want to thank you. I've seen many men come back from war. I know it was hard for him to leave me, and even harder for him to go back each time. But he was a man of his word. You helped him get through the tough times."

"Bella, you may want to hold your thanks. It was because of me that we don't know where he is." I then began to tell her of the mission we were on. I left out the part about me needing to feed. I told her that when I returned he was gone. I told her how I felt that he may have finally deserted and was coming back to be with her.

"No, he would never do that," I told her I knew she was right.

She then told me how she came to be alone. How the Union soldiers had raided the town. Her Mother and Father's home had been burned one night while they slept. They both died in the fire. How Jasper's Father had suddenly taken ill and died. Jasper's mother packed up the rest of the family and left town, wanting to take Bella with them. She said she wouldn't leave. That if Jasper came home and she wasn't there, he wouldn't know where to find her. So she stayed.

When the soldiers delivered the letter, she became so distraught, that she miscarried their child. She said she had already been taken on poorly and not eating properly because she was having trouble tending her animals and garden.

"Bella, do you wish to stay here? If you do, I can help you with that. I will leave to look for Jasper from time to time, but I will always return to you whether I find him or not." She thought on it for a moment.

"I need to ask you something first. What are you?" The question took me aback for a moment.

"Jasper said there was something strange about you, but he couldn't put together what. He said your eyes were odd and you were deathly pale, which I can see both. He said you were inhumanly fast and strong." So My Major was more observant than I thought. I took a deep unneeded breath.

"Did he ever tell anyone else about me?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Bella, if I tell you, you can't breathe a word to a soul. It is dangerous for humans to know."

"So he was right, so what are you? I promise I won't tell,"

"I'll tell you, but we have to do something first. There is a tiny little baby in the next room that we need to give a final resting place. Are you up for doing that just yet?" She closed her eyes, and I could feel the sadness well up within her again.

"Yes," she finally whispered.


	5. GARRETT AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE

**BELLA**

I don't understand what I'm feeling. There's something about this man, or whatever he is, that is calming. Jasper described it to me, but he didn't understand it either. Everything Jasper described feeling for Garrett, I now feel for him as well, and I just met him. Is it because I need to feel a connection to Jasper, or is Garrett doing this to us?

I started to get up from the bed and realized I was naked underneath the quilt I was wrapped in.

"Ummm Garrett, do you mind, I would like to umm, you know, get dressed?

"Okay, Bella. Do you need some help?" I furrowed my brow.

"No! I want you to get out!"

"Oh, my apologies Mrs. Whitlock," he said as he scrambled out of the rocking chair and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. I realized then, I was still sore, having miscarried a baby. I winced as I got out of bed.

"Darlin' you know I did see you naked already when I lifted you out of the tub. You sure you don't need help?" I again broke down crying at his words. He sounded so much like my Jasper at that moment. I couldn't answer him because I was rocked with sobs. I was bleeding again, and I could feel the blood running down my legs.

"Bella, I can smell that you are bleeding. Have you hurt yourself? Is it your wrists?" Garrett called from the other side of the door. The scent of the blood was beginning to make me dizzy, which is why I suppose me slashing my wrists didn't work. The moment I smelled the blood, I fainted.

"Bella, like it, or not I'm coming in," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

When I came to again, I had been cleaned and was in my bed, with fresh linen, a clean nightdress with a new quilt pulled to my neck. When I looked around, fresh wildflowers were sitting on my night table, and Garrett was sitting in the rocking chair.

"You haven't slept have you?" I asked. He took a breath

"I don't sleep, Miss Bella."

"Never?"

"Ever."

"Eat?" He shook his head no.

"You don't eat, don't sleep, you're incredibly fast and strong. As much as I've been bleeding, you couldn't be a vampire," I said with a chuckle. Garrett then looked me directly in the eyes.

"No…you're not…they don't…well, fuck!" I then immediately slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Okay, that was not the reaction I was expecting," Garrett said with a chuckle.

"You don't have to worry, Because of your husband, I am able to work around blood without drinking any of yours," Garrett said as he brought me a cup of tea and another bowl of soup.

"What do you mean, how?"

"Well, the Major cared about all of his men. If the medic tents were overflowing, as they usually were, he would stitch his men up right there on the field. I mostly never left his side. So, I learned to do the same."

"But you do drink blood?"

"Yes, Bella. I've always fed from those dying on the battlefields. Sometimes I would pose as a prisoner of war and feed on the enemy."

"So how long have you been…you know?"

"A member of the undead? Well, the last thing I remember before waking up was being on the battlefield during the Revolutionary War. I was shot in the chest by a musket. The vampire that bit me I'm sure, was just like I am now, feeding on the casualties of war. But something apparently made him stop. Because the next thing you know here I am. Of course, I didn't know what I was at the time. I just knew I had a thirst for blood. It wasn't until I came across another of my kind. He was a surgeon in the medical tent where I was posing as the injured to get my next meal. He stopped me. Told me how he survived only drinking animal blood."

"And? Did you try?"

"I did."

"And?" He turned up his nose, and his face took on a blanched look as if he could get any paler." I had to giggle at his expression.

"Let's just say it wasn't my cup of tea, as they say," he stated as he pointed to my cup

"Could that have happened to Jasper?" The thought of my Jasper wondering around. Not knowing he's a vampire was more than I wanted to think about right now.

"I suppose it is possible." He seemed to ponder on that for a moment.

"So why me? If you feed on the dying, why did you save me instead of eating me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It may have to do with the fact I've never drank from a woman. Or, somehow I knew you would mean something to me." He said looking at me through his lashes. I could definitely see the attraction Jasper would have to this man. He was absolutely gorgeous. The way his hair fell over his eyes. The scruffy beard was extremely appealing. And his eyes. Even though they were blood red, they were absolutely gorgeous. They appeared to look right into my soul. _Stop it, Bella! Your husband is out there, somewhere and you are looking at this man like he is a piece of chocolate!_

"Bella, I found your families grave. I took the time to dig the grave for your little one. It's time, Darlin'," he told me.

"You know Jasper used to call me that."

"I'm sorry. I won't…"

"No, It's okay. I like it." I offered him a small smile, which he returned.

"I also wrapped your little one securely in a sheet. I kept her in the blanket you knitted as well. Are you ready? I can carry you to the gravesite." I nodded my head. In a flash, he was out of the room and back with my daughter. He laid her in my arms. He then pulled my quilt back. Placing one arm under my knees and the other around my back, he lifted me from the bed as if I were a doll.

"Tuck your face in my chest, and we will be there shortly," he told me. Faster than I could comprehend, we were at the Whitlock graveyard. He had everything set up. There was an open grave for my baby. He even brought one of my dining chairs out for me to sit on.

"Does she have a name?" He asked.

"Yes, Jasper and I said when we had a baby girl, we would name her Emma Rose."

"That's a beautiful name, Bella. I don't really know how to do this…"

"It's okay. If you could lay her in the… and we can say a silent prayer. He nodded his head and laid Emma Rose in her final resting place. I then closed my eyes and asked God to look after my children. I also asked if he wasn't too busy looking after them if he could send my husband back to me.

 _ **~~oOo~~**_

Not long after Garrett arrived, I started receiving a widow pension from the Confederate States. It wasn't much, only $15 a month. So it was official, The Army presumed Major Jasper Whitlock was dead.

After I'd regained my strength, Garrett and I started replanting my garden. He fixed the hen house and got all the chickens back in their coop. With the money I was receiving, I was able to buy a couple of piglets, and Garrett bought me a cow for milking.

We fell into a comfortable life, though I still missed Jasper. We did our work during the day, I made supper in the evenings. Garrett taught me to play poker, which was fun. I even won $50 from him. When I asked him how he had so much money, he said when you've lived as long as he had, the money sort of added up. He said he really didn't have much use for it, that he usually ended up gambling it away anyway.

After he made sure I had everything I needed, he said it was time for him to go look for Jasper. I didn't want him to leave. Yes, I wanted him to look for Jasper, but I was afraid of being alone again.

"Bella, honey, I promise you, I will come back. Whether I find the Major or not, I will come back to you. You are my life now." He said bringing me into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Jasper made me that same promise," I whispered into his chest. He then pulled me away from him. He brought both hands up and cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes. The love I saw shining back at me almost took my breath away. Before I knew what I was doing, I brought my lips to his.

"Please come back to me. I can't bear to lose you too," I told him once we broke the kiss.

"Isabella, God couldn't possibly be that cruel. He finally brought me the love of my existence, take him away, only to bring me you. I love you as much if not more than I love him. I promise you, sweetheart, I will not abandon you. Before Jasper disappeared, I thought about what I would do once the war was over. When he had to come back to you. I pictured myself no longer a nomad. Getting a little house, maybe even a job as a Sheriff's deputy or something like that. I knew I would follow him anywhere. Call me greedy, but I now plan to have both of you right here with me." He then took off a chain he had around his neck.

"Bella, this is the only thing I have that I remember from my human life. It belonged to my father. It's very important to me." He then placed it around my neck. It was a St. Christopher's medal.

"I want this back when I return." He then kissed me with all the love he had for me, before he was out the door.


	6. First Come Love

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and following this story. I know many of you are waiting for Jasper's return. I will only tell you, it will be a while before they are all reunited. But we will hear from the Major again soon. Please continue to R &R.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As usual, I own nothing Twilight. Stephanie Meyers gets all the kudos. I just like playing with her characters.**

* * *

 **GARRETT**

I now understand the pain my Major was in on my first encounter with him. It is breaking my heart to leave her, my Bella. Our Bella. Her name is certainly befitting.

Every step I take away from her, the ache in my chest grows. At the moment, I feel like I'm being torn in two. When I'm with her, the pull to my Major lessons. However, being away from Bella, I am pulled in both directions.

The pull is taking me back to the original place I last saw him, Galveston. Once I reach Galveston, I smell many vampires in the area. Some old, some fresh. But there are too many to distinguish one scent. The question Bella asked came to the forefront of my mind, 'could that have happened to him?' Granted I'm not a real tracker, but I try to follow the scent as best I can until I reach the border of Mexico.

I am hit with the scent of so many vampires, I became frightened. This is a time when being a lone nomad has its disadvantage. I wanted to get closer to investigate, but I think about Bella, home by herself. I couldn't risk it, so I turn around and go back. I won't risk not keeping my promise to her.

As I return to Bella, I think about what I should tell her. Should I tell her the truth? That I became frightened to go into what I think is some sort of nest or den of vampires. Will she think me a coward?

 **BELLA**

After Garrett leaves, I go about my life as usual. I try not to let my anxiety get the best of me. Garrett promised he would come back. But so did Jasper.

I want to have the same optimism as Garrett, that Jasper is still out there somewhere. What if he isn't? What if my Jasper is lost to me forever?

Then there is Garrett? The kiss we shared before he left, I felt the spark that started in our lips and traveled to my heart. For the first time, I saw myself having a future since learning Jasper was missing.

But was it possible? Is it possible for me to have a future with a vampire? I'm only a mere human. I push those thoughts out of my mind. Besides, what would happen if Jasper comes back? He's my husband. What would he think if I tossed all hope of him still being out there somewhere away, for the first man that shows an interest in me?

And what if he's not? What if he really is dead, just as the army presumes? Would he want me to spend the rest of my life alone; continuing to chase a dream that he will come back?

I'm sitting under my favorite tree, with a book as these thoughts plague my mind, I don't even notice Garrett has returned until I hear his smooth voice from behind me.

"Well, isn't this the most beautiful sight I've seen in a long time?" I nearly jump out of my skin. My heart is aflutter, from fright, but also from the fact that he's back.

"God, Garrett! You are going to give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that!" He chuckles and comes and sits beside me on my blanket and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh, my little bird, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" but before he could finish that sentence, I attack his mouth with my own. He stiffens at first, but soon he melts into the kiss. Before I know it, he's laid me down on the blanket, and we're both almost completely naked. I'm still in my drawers and corset, Garrett only in his drawers. He's kissing down my jaw to my neck and my collarbone. He then begins to lick the swells of my breasts that are peaking above the corset. He suddenly stops and stares down at me. I then notice he is shaking.

"Bella,Darlin' I want you so badly. If you don't want this, you have to tell me now. If I go any further, I won't be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you, so please tell me to stop. If I continue, you will be mine, Bella. When Jasper returns, we'll just have to deal with the consequences then." I brush the hair from his eyes, and I notice they are pitch black, not from hunger, at least not from hunger of blood.

"I want this, Garrett. I want you. Take me, Garrett, make me your's" I tell him as I place my palm on his cheek. He smiles and then straddles my lower half. He pulls me up, so our chests meet. He kisses me as he starts on the strings of my corset. Soon, my breast and torso have been freed from their prison. He then lays me back on the blanket and just looks at me

"So beautiful," he says before he reignites our kiss. For the strength I've seen he possess, he was so tender and gentle.

Garrett tenderly kisses down my neck to my breasts, as his hand softly follows the trail. Every kiss, every touch, ignites a fire within me. My hands go into his hair, and I run my fingers through his hair and lightly scrape his scalp with my nails.

He pulls one of my nipples into his mouth as he squeezes the other breast. I arch my back at this pleasure. After paying equal attention to both breasts, he continues the kisses and trail of his hand down my torso until he finds the top of my drawers. He unties them and pulls them down my legs. After removing them, he stands and removes his. I've only ever seen my husbands manhood before, but I'm a little daunted by his size. He looks down at himself before looking back at me.

"One of the advantages of being a vampire, but I promise, Darlin' I'll be gentle," he says and gives me a wink. He then kneels between my legs near where the knee meets the thigh. He uses his legs to push my legs apart. He then nestles between them, plays with my curls, before his finger traces my lower lips. He then uses his fingers to spread them open. He lowers his head, and his tongue licks my folds and finds my bundle of nerves. I hear him mumble, "so sweet," before his tongue begins its assault of swirling, licking and sucking me. My hands again find purchase in his hair, as I pull him into me further.

"So good," I hiss as his fingers begin to thrust into my core. It's been so long since I've had the touch of a man, it doesn't take long before I'm falling over the edge. Before I can come down, Garrett is placing himself at my entrance. He pushed his tongue into my mouth as he slowly pushes himself into me. I gasp at the size of the intrusion. He groans as he stills to allow me to get used to his size.

"God, Bella! A soft growl escapes him. "You are so warm, so tight, love, I don't know how long I can last," he tells me. The vibration in my lower region from the growl nearly sends me over the edge again, and he hasn't even begun to move yet.

"Move, please baby, I need to feel you more," I tell him. With another groan, he begins to thrust in and out of me.

"Oh, God, you feel so good," I say as I try to match his thrusts

"I'm only Garrett, love, but I will be whichever deity you wish." He then raises my legs, so they are wrapped around his hips, this new angle hits my sweet spot, and all too soon, I am falling over the edge again and calling Garrett's name. After a few more thrusts Garrett follows me in post-coital blitz. I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Bella honey, are you alright? Have I hurt you?" I chuckle a little as I shake my head no.

"No, sweetheart. These are tears of joy. I wasn't sure if I was ready to let Jasper go until you returned. That was what I'd been sitting here contemplating; which was why you were able to sneak up on me. I love you, Garrett, completely.

"I love you too my Bella. But please, don't feel you've lost Jasper. We can still love him too. Never let that feeling for him go. I realized when I was out looking for him I felt torn. The tug in my chest to come back here to you, and the ache I have in my chest for him. As much as I want to continue to look for him, I don't ever want to be parted from you again. I need to talk to you about something. Let's go inside so you can eat supper while I talk to you." He then kisses me passionately before helping me up. We gather our things and go back to the house.

I fry chicken and make biscuits and gravy for supper. I take my plate to the table, and Garrett sits across from me.

"Bella, while I was out looking for Jasper, I came across a rather large den of vampires. It was near the area where I last knew Jasper to be. I think your theory that he is now like me is more accurate than you think. I hope you don't think me a coward, but there were too many for me to go in alone to look for him. It could have proven dangerous, and I couldn't risk not keeping my promise to you and not returning." Before I knew it, I was up from my seat and sitting in his lap.

"I could never think you a coward. I'd rather you been safe here with me than you trying to be the hero." I told him before peppering kisses over his face.

"Something else, Bella. I think we should leave here. I've never seen that many vampires in one place before. They are too close for comfort for me to keep you safe. I told you before, you mustn't tell a soul about me. My friend, Carlisle, said to me that we vampires have a ruling body. Royalty if you will, and we have rules. The number one rule is not to let humans know what we are. It means death to the human and the one that exposes us. He told me they are in Italy, so I don't think the den of vampires is our rulers. But I don't feel safe with you here."

"Then make me like you," I told him. "You said the vampire that made you only needed to bite you." I then leaned my head to the side. "Make me yours, completely."

"Bella, I've never changed anyone before. What if I'm unable to stop and I kill you?"

"I trust you," I told him.

"But I don't trust myself, Bella. I would have to end my existence if I ever lose you," he told me. "Bella, I don't know if I want to put you through that pain. There's much you don't know about our kind." I got up from his lap and went back to my food.

"Then why don't you explain it to me while I finish my supper. Then you can tell me where you want us to go. He went on to say to me of the burn he felt after the vampire bit him. How he felt as though someone had poured hot lava in his veins. He said he didn't know how long he burned, but that it was agony.

He then told me how once he awoke, the fire that lingered in his throat due to thirst for blood was almost unquenchable. He told me how he remembered virtually nothing of his human life. Only because he wore the medal his father gave him, was he able to remember that. The only other thing he remembered was fighting in the war, being shot and the vampire that bit him. He said the only thing he could focus on was getting more blood.

He said it was almost two years before he ever came across another vampire, his friend Carlisle Cullen. He said the last he saw Carlisle, he was an Army surgeon in the Union Army, stationed in Virginia. He said if I still wanted to become like him, he wanted to find Carlisle. I told him I didn't want anyone else's venom running through my veins.

"Bella, I wouldn't want that either. But I would want someone by my side that I trust, in case I can't stop once I bite you. Once we taste blood, we go into a frenzy of bloodlust. Since Carlisle doesn't drink human blood, he would be the only one I trust." He told me as he reached across the table and took my hand.

"Then, when do we leave?"


	7. Time for a change

**GARRETT**

Making love to this woman, set my long dead heart alight, as if it could, it would beat out of my chest. Then once I told her I didn't feel it was safe to stay here, she told me she wanted me to change her.

My God, was I ready for that? I have yet to change a human, I only fed on them and to make sure I didn't make a mistake as my sire did and leave a changeling, I always broke their necks first.

Neither Carlisle nor I was raised by our sires, but by Carlisle having lived among the Volterra and not drinking from human, I needed to seek his assistance to change my mate.

If we ever found Jasper again, would he hate me for taking his wife as my mate? I couldn't bear him hating me. Maybe he would be grateful I kept his wife safe. Either way, I had to protect her. She was important to us both. Maybe once Bella was turned, we could set out to find him together, once she was over her newborn stage.

Now, how should we travel? I could be there in no time if I run, but with her still being human, that wasn't ideal. It would be most uncomfortable for her. No, we'd have to travel by wagon or horse. It would take at least a week to reach Virginia.

All of this was running through my mind, as I lay in bed holding my mate while she slept. How I love the feel of her in my arms. She was so warm and soft and smelled like heaven. A mixture of lavender and fresh, clean linen. I squeeze her a little as I take in her scent. She then turns in my arms and lays her head on my chest and wrapped her warm body around me, draping a leg over one of mine

"Well, shit!" I say too softly for her to hear. Little Garr was now straining in my drawers. I wanted her again. I wondered if I could get a little taste of her while she slept. I ran my hand under her nightdress, slowly up her thigh and found she was not wearing drawers underneath. I gently hitched the leg she had thrown over me up higher to give me better access. I ran a finger up her slit until I found her bundle of nerves. A moan escaped her at my action. As I continue my ministration on her clit, I insert two fingers into her and found she was becoming wet. I pulled my fingers out and discovered her juices glistening on my fingers. I quickly brought them to my mouth and licked them clean.

"Ambrosia," I muttered to myself. I then untied the string of my drawers and pulled them down enough to free myself. I then lined myself up at her entrance and slowly pushed myself in. I had to bite back the growl that was threating to escape my chest at how good she felt. My eyes were closed as I savored the feeling of her tight wet warmth wrapped around my aching manhood. I was enjoying it so much, I missed the moment she awoke. She was now meeting my thrusts when I finally opened my eyes.

"I have to say this is a pleasant way to be awakened," she said giving me a sexy smirk before I helped her climb on top to straddle me.

"Isabella," I hissed as I lifted her nightdress over her head. She raised her arms to help me remove it. Once it was removed, she placed her warm hands on my chest to give herself the leverage she needed. I put both hands on her round ass to help lift her up and down.

Once I felt her walls clamp down on me like a vice, I knew I wouldn't be long. I wouldn't cum, however, without making sure she found her ecstasy as well. I reached between us and pinched her clit. She then came undone around me, my name falling from her lips. After a few more thrust I followed her. She then collapsed on my chest, panting hard, and sweat glistening on her naked body.

"Bella, are you okay darlin'?"

"I'm perfect for the first time in a long time," she said. It made my dead heart soar.

"Bella, I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier. I think we should leave in the next few days. I have a very uneasy feeling about us staying here. Like something prickling, and making my hair on the back of my neck stand up. Is there anything here that you want to take with you?

"Funny you should mention that. I was thinking about it as well. There is nothing here I want as a reminder. I just want to leave Jasper a note in case he returns. We should sell the animals so we can have money.

"Bella, I have enough money…" she placed a finger over my lips to silence me. I wanted to take it into my mouth, just to taste her sweetness again. But I needed to behave and listen to what she had to say.

"I know, but we can't leave the animals untended none-the-less. I think we should go by horseback. It will be quicker than drawing a wagon. But I want to buy new clothes. I don't want to be bothered with corsets and dresses. I want to wear britches, so I don't need to ride sidesaddle." She really had been thinking about it.

"Well, we'll start tomorrow. We'll go into town with the cow and see if we can get a buyer for the rest. We'll get the supplies needed and set out in a couple of days. You know, it would be even faster if I ran. I could carry you on my back. I could be your horse," I said giving her a wink. She thought about it for a moment.

"No, I don't think I'd like that. Just you carrying me to the graveyard had my head spinning," she said with a little giggle.

"I didn't think you would want that. So it seems we have a plan."

"Good, now can I go back to sleep without you molesting me?" she said pointedly to me, quirking an eyebrow. I gave her an apologetic smile and nodded my head.

"We have a lot to do in the next few days, and I need my rest." I gave her a passionate kiss before laying her back on her side of the bed and bringing her quilt up around her.

"Goodnight, Garrett. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, my Bella," I said before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to my chest. Soon her breathing and heart rate evened out as she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **~~oOo~~**_

Three days later, Bella donned in a brand new pair of britches, made out of canvas. These were lightweight, yet durable for the long ride. Of course, being a small as she is, Bella had to do some alterations for fit. I must admit she looked mighty sexy in them their trousers. She also wore a brand new pair of boots, a button-down shirt and a kerchief around her neck. This was to put around her mouth and nose in case we came across dusty trails. She wore her hair in one long braid down her back, and a men's style wide brim hat to shade her face. I dressed in some of Jaspers clothing, stashing my military uniform so I wouldn't be stopped as a deserter. I wore one of Jasper's hats and kept a kerchief around my face, so there was no risk of sun exposure. However, again I don't exactly sparkle like the others of my kind, but I wanted to keep covered as much as possible.

We packed our saddlebags with a few changes of clothing. Bella made herself snacks of sandwiches and fruit. We carried a few canteens of water. We would make stops along the way so she could get a good nights sleep in a hotel when possible, and she could get a decent meal.

Bella was rather excited about this trip, seeing as she had never left the state before, so she saw this as a great adventure. I was also excited to be able to accompany her on this adventure.

 _ **~~oOo~~**_

 **BELLA**

I was very excited about this trip. It took us about twelve hours to reach New Orleans. Once there we decided to get a hotel so I could get a hot bath and decent food. Now wishing I had brought some of my dresses, Garrett went out and bought us some fancy clothes so he could take me out on the town.

Once we were dressed, I as the perfect southern belle, and Garrett, the perfect southern gentleman, we went for a riverboat cruise, and I had dinner, and we went dancing. I had a wonderful time.

As we made our way back to our hotel room, I could hear a low growl coming from Garrett, and he was nearly carrying me back to the room, we were moving so fast. Once we were safely back to the room, I asked him what that was all about.

"Bella, I actually didn't realize there was so many of my kind. I smelled the scent of several vampires following us." While explaining this to me, Garrett was manically stripping me of my clothing. He checked every inch of me for injury and began licking every square inch of my body. While it was a very sensual act, I felt it a little strange, but soothing at the same time.

"Garrett, what on earth are you doing? You're purring like a cat." I giggled as he began purring while licking me.

"I don't know, I feel compelled to mark you as mine, and the act is rather soothing to me," he explained. I was so turned on by this act, I literally attacked him. We made love until the sun came up. We stayed in bed the next day; Garrett going out to get me food. He decided it was safer for me to travel during the day to major cities so we could find lodging for me to remain safe.

The following day we headed out again. Our next stop would be Montgomery Alabama. During our travel, we saw that many cities and towns had been taken over by Union Soldiers, which frightened me more than being attacked by a vampire. Given what the Union had done in our town.

Once we arrived in Montgomery, we learned the city had surrendered, as well as much of the state, and had not succumbed to much damage. It seems this was signaling the end of the war.

It had been a little over two years since Jasper joined the war and a year since we learned of his disappearance. It was now November of 1864. One night, when Garrett returned from feeding, he told me the last of the Confederate Troops had surrendered.

I wanted to turn around and go back, thinking perhaps, Jasper had been captured as a prisoner of war. Now that the war was ending, maybe he would return home.

"Bella, I don't think that was the case, When I returned that day, I found the rest of our Company, only Jasper was missing. I really think your theory is correct; Jasper is most likely a vampire now. He may not even remember you or me. If that is the case, then you would not be safe to be near him. I think it's best we continue on our journey. That way, if we do find him, you and I will be prepared to defend ourselves if he doesn't remember us.

"Well, what if once I'm changed, I don't remember you or him, or anything about my human life?"

"Ah, little bird, that is why you have me. I won't let you forget. I will be right by your side. I will comfort you during your change. I will remind you of both loves of your life, your husband Jasper, and me, your mate. I won't let you forget your parents or your little babies that are now in heaven." Garrett told me while he held me after we made love in our hotel bed in Savannah Georgia.

We had been traveling for nearly two weeks, the journey taking much longer than expected. Although I was really enjoying all the new places we visited, it seemed the constant travel was taking its toll on my body. I was aching all over and wasn't able to keep food down.

By the time we reached the border of Virginia, a week later, I was so ill, I couldn't ride my own horse. I rode double with Garrett basically holding me upright. He quickly found a boarding house and paid the owner handsomely to look after me while he set out to find his friend.


	8. Making the God of War

**It's now time to hear from our beloved warrior.**

* * *

 **JASPER**

I don't know where Garrett took off to. I waited for him as long as I could, sending the rest of the troops ahead. As I waited, I saw a group of women huddled together. Thinking they may have been stragglers from the group, I went over to see if I could be of assistance while I waited for my friend.

Once I approached them, I found them to be very beautiful. It wasn't until the tall, dark-haired one approached me that I began to feel fear. They seemed to be studying me and sizing me up.

"What is your name soldier?" She finally said to me in a thick Spanish accent.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am. At your service.

"Major Whitlock, hmm? I hope you survive. I feel you could be of great use to me." I heard her say. It was then I noticed her strange red eyes, much like Garrett's eyes. She moved so fast, I didn't have time to retreat. The last thing I remember was the sting, as she bit my neck. Blackness took over me then.

I wasn't sure if this was a dream, or if I had died and was now burning in the bowels of hell. Every inch of my body felt as though I was burning on hot coals.

Once the burn began to recede. My heart was thumping in my ears; beating as though it would beat out of my chest. While I burned, I could hear noises around me, as the other demons of hell fought and growled. All I wanted was to die in peace. I concentrated on calmness, and suddenly everything around me was quiet. The only thing was now my heart still pounding.

The agony that was now concentrated in my chest reaches its climax, I arched off whatever I was laying on. Finally, my heart stopped altogether. Had I finally died? I then heard a voice.

"Open your eyes, my beautiful Major." I knew that voice but from where? Where was I? I shot up off the bed, in a defensive crouch, much like an animal ready to strike.

"Excellenté!" a beautiful woman exclaimed. She seemed familiar, but I don't know why. I tried to remember how I came to be here.

"I had a feeling you would be very, very useful to me." It was those words that brought it all back. Well not all. I remember the three women I was trying to help. Why I was there I didn't remember, or anything else before that.

"Where am I?" I asked the woman.

"You are in my army now, and you belong to me, Major," she said.

"Who are you? What are you, and why do you call me Major? Is that my name?" I asked her I was so confused.

"I am Maria. I am, what you now are, a vampire. You are Major Jasper Whitlock, or so you introduced yourself. You were in the war against the states. You will now fight in my war, for me. And I promise if you behave and do as I say, I will make it worth your while," she began to purr seductively. I didn't know who this woman was, other than as she said a vampire, and apparently so was I. She was beautiful, other than the scary as shit red eyes. I looked myself over, turning my hands over. My skin was deathly pale and hard as stone. It was strange, though strangely familiar. Also, something about the woman was also strangely familiar, but my mind wasn't working right.

As I looked at my hands, I saw a wedding ring on my ring finger. I began to turn it on my finger.

"Am I married? Do I have a wife and kids? If so, I need to get back to them," I told her. I saw her roll her eyes and gesture with her hand. Soon, I was being held down by two men. The woman was straddling me quicker than I could blink. She then started to unbuckle my pants. She then pulled out my manhood and began to pump me with her hand.

"You're not going anywhere, Major. As I stated, you belong to me now. While she continued her ministrations, another man brought two women in. I could smell the women, the smell of them had my mouth watering and my throat burning. I began to growl and fight to get to that heavenly smell.

"Ah, ah, ah, Major. I will let you have them, only after you give yourself to me." Maria told me. I didn't want her, and as much as I willed myself not to get hard, I didn't have a choice. My body betrayed me. I knew somewhere deep in my mind I belonged to someone else. Though I couldn't remember her. I knew I had a wife, the evidence was on my finger. Maria then lifted her dress, and her glistening pussy was staring me in the face. She then slid down on my erect penis. Soon I was fucking her with everything I had in me just so I could have the women. As soon as I came, Maria nodded her head, and I was freed to have my meal. I drained the two women in the blink of an eye.

"Now you see, Major. I own you. If you were to go and look for your wife and children you claim you have, you would smell their mouthwatering blood, and you will kill them just like you did those two women. If you ever disobey me, I will go out and find them bring them back here and let you drain them. Am I understood?" The fear of what she said overtook me. What kind of monster has she turned me into? I tried to search the recesses of my mind to remember my wife. But I couldn't. The only thing I could remember was a scent. Lavender and fresh, clean linen. But there was something else I remembered too. This was not a woman but a man, with red eyes just like Maria. However, unlike Maria, those red eyes were beautiful and kind. They shone with love. Love for me. Was he a vampire too. Had I been in love with a vampire, while I was married to my wife. Why couldn't I remember my life before now? I was soon brought out of my thoughts by a pain in my shoulder.

"I've been waiting for your answer, Major," Maria growled after she bit me on the shoulder and filled the wound with her venom.

"So you want me to bring your wife and children, so you can feed on them? Answer me?"

"No, Mistress," I answered through my gritted teeth and responded to her, in the way I'd heard the others call her.

"Very good, you are a smart man. I see you can also follow orders," she said as the others let me up.

"Throw him back in with the others," she ordered the men. They were soon escorting me to a barn, where there were a bunch of others. These things or creatures were wild and fighting like animals. I was scared, but I'll be damned if I'd let that show. I would show them, I am the one to be feared.

As I was thrown in with the lot, a feral bunch soon turned their attack on me. I quickly crouched again ready for the attack. I wanted to show them they should fear me. As soon as they pounced for the attack, I roared, and soon they were cowering in fear. The strange thing about it was not only had I showed them they should fear me, but I could also feel it rolling off them in waves.

"Excellenté!" Maria walked in applauding me. "I knew it. I knew it was you that calmed the others during your change. Now, Major, I want you to take the fear away and soothe them with calm as you did before," she told me. So, I concentrated. I remembered thinking I wanted to die in peace and calm before. I thought about that again. As soon as it came to the forefront of my mind, the others were no longer cowering in fear, but sitting peacefully. A little too peaceful as a matter of fact. They almost look like they would keel over and fall asleep. Maria was now giggling and applauding again.

"I am going to train you to use that empathic ability to become the ultimate fighting machine. You, Major, are going to be the most feared warrior. Your name will become legendary, my pet," she told me. Before leaving the barn, she said I was in charge of the lot in there, and I could handle them I see fit. She told me if any of them got out of line, I could dispose of or punish them as I saw fit.

 **~~oOo~~**

Over the next few months, I was climbing the ranks of Maria's army. My reward was I was promoted to Second-in-command. Though Maria had many pets, as she called us, I was her favorite. Soon, I was the only one she chose to warm her bed at night. I always fought hard for her. We were fighting over territory. I had received many injuries, which Maria would soothe during our nights alone together. She claimed she loved me, but with my empathic ability, I knew she was lying. Though I let it pass, I gave in to what she wanted of me. I still wasn't sure if there was someone else out there that was special to me, I wouldn't take the chance Maria would make good on her threat.

I was then tasked with training all of the newborns that were changed. Maria bit and changed newborns often, to replace the ones we lost during battles. I had also seen her dispose of the ones that were no longer of use to her. Once a newborns strength wained after the first year. She would rip them apart and burn them. I didn't like the emotions I felt as the newborns feared what was happening to them.

When my one year mark approached, I wondered if she would too, dispose of me. When the day came, I stood lined up with the rest to await my fate. My name was called first.

"Major Whitlock," her sister Nettie called me out. "The Mistress wishes to have a word with you," Nettie told me. I reached Maria's tent, and she was sitting at her vanity brushing her long hair.

"Come, Major," I walked up behind her. I took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair. I knew she liked when I did this.

"Oh, you charming devil," she purred as I began to brush her hair.

"Not to worry, Major. You are projecting your trepidation. You are too valuable to dispose of. No, you will remain with me for a long time. I am putting you in charge of changing, training and eliminating the newborn army. We are heading to New Orleans after we dispose of this batch. There are always unsuspecting humans, many too drunk to know what hit them. I will be with you the first few times, to make sure you don't drain them. Then you will be on your own. You will have that imbecile Rodrigez and my sister Nettie to help you set up camp. We are disposing of, ten today. Within three days I want to have approximately forty changelings. You know how that goes, some don't make it, and some are killed during infighting when they first awake. Am I understood, Major?"

"Yes, Mistress. Will there be anything else?" I asked moving her hair from one side of her neck, leaning down to kiss her on the neck and shoulder. She purred.

"Always the charmer. Finish your task, and then come back to me, I will reward you, Major." I left her tent and went on about my task.

 **~~oOo~~**

We had been in New Orleans a few days when I smelled the scent that had always been etched in my brain. I told Nettie to watch that idiot, Rodriguez. I was going off to feed so I could start changing the next batch of humans.

I was soon following the scent. This had to be her, the scent I remembered, but the scent was off. I also recognized a vampire scent with her. I didn't want to get too close if this was my wife, I didn't want to make the mistake of killing her. But If I could just get a glimpse of her, maybe I would recognize her and everything would come back to me. I didn't know if it were possible but I hoped the sight of her would possibly change me back from the monster I had become.

The vampire that was with her was quick, and in a way I was glad. Something about the vampire seemed familiar as well as if I knew he would not harm the woman. He would keep her safe. I watched as they went into the hotel room. I sat outside, on the sidewalk, underneath their balcony. I heard him purring and her giggling. Maybe I was mistaken. She couldn't be my wife if she was mated to this vampire.

I knew of mated vampire, I had witnessed many during my time with Maria. Maria did not allow mated couples in her ranks. She said they were a distraction and a liability, which is how I knew I wasn't her mate. She tried to lie to me, tell me we were mates. I knew, in the beginning, she had many pets like me. She was totally insatiable. She soon tossed the others aside in favor of me. But I knew where I ranked with Maria. She only loves me for what I could do for her. Win her territory and warm her bed. If I made the slightest mistake, I would be punished.

Listening to the human and the vampire make love most of the night, made me sad, but also, gave me hope. One day I would find her, my wife, wherever she was. I had long taken my wedding ring off and had it stored in a safe place. I had lost fingers and had them reattached many times. I didn't care about that. I couldn't lose the last piece of my human life I had left. So I stashed it away for safe keeping.

Before the sun came up, I left my perch, under their window and went back to the secluded warehouse we were storing our latest batch of changelings.


	9. Everybody hates Maria

**Not as if we need more reasons to hate Maria. But I decided to up the angst. It's short Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **MARIA**

Ah yes. I finally have my Major. I'd been watching him for quite a while. I saw his charismatic nature, the way he handled his men. I could feel the emotions pouring off him. Once changed, I could tell he was going to be a very, very powerful empath. All I needed was my chance to get him away from that old vampire that protected him.

I could tell the vampire was a warrior, a fighter as well, but he had no unique gifts, that I could tell. I also suspect he is mated to my charismatic Major. That is not a good combination. I don't allow mates in my army. For one, mated couples are a distraction. They can't concentrate on the fight. They are too worried about the safety of their mate. Two, I can't discipline one mate without retribution to myself, and lastly, if one mate dies, then the other will soon follow them to their final death.

Yes, I needed him away from the Major. Humans may feel a pull to a vampire, and unsure of what it means, but until the human is a vampire, there can be no true mating bond.

I watch them during battle, the Major is commanding and strategic. After they won their battle, I hear the plan. They are going to lead the women and children to safety. I hear the vampire tell his Major, he'd be back when it was time to move out.

This is my chance. Usually, I send my officers to apprehend potential changelings, but this requires a woman's touch. I send Rodriguez after my sisters. They are back soon enough.

Ah, the Major is now all alone. I tell Lucy and Nettie of the plan, to pretend to be stranded stragglers from the crowd of women and children that were sent away to safety. The charming gentleman he is, he can't resist coming to the aid of three beautiful women.

Humans are so predictable. Just as planned, he falls for the trap. I can smell Lucy's arousal when she sees him, I want to slap this Loca silly.

"You will have to do it, Maria. If I start, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop," Nettie says almost too loudly. I see the Major pause as he approaches. He's about to turn around and retreat. I use my allure to draw him in, while I think of ways to torture my sister.

"What is your name, soldier?" I ask in my most sensual accent, purring my pleasure with him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am. At your service." The perfect southern gentlemen.

"Major Whitlock, hmm? I hope you survive. I have a feeling you will be of great use to me," I tell him. His fear begins to seep from every pour. Usually, this makes the perfect meal. The blood is so much sweeter, with the fear and adrenaline running through their veins. At vampire speed, I have him in my clutches, as my teeth slice through the soft butter that is his skin. His blood taste like what I hear human describe as chocolate. I take two long pulls from him. Before his heart begins to slow, I fill him with as much venom as I can produce. I quickly bite into his wrists and ankles to get even more venom. I need this change to be quick and effective.

We take him to a camp we have not far away, built around an old abandoned barn. Once he's able to travel, we'll head back into Mexico.

I tell Rodriguez and Lucy to stay behind and keep track of the vampire I suspect to be his mate. I don't need trouble from the Volturi. It's a crime to keep mates apart. If he happens to go to the Volturi, then we would have trouble.

The Volturi pretty much leave us be, as long as we don't expose ourselves. We were nearly wiped out before by the Volturi. My new battle strategy has kept them off our radar.

I have Nettie to keep an eye on my Major during his change. On the second day, she runs into my tent.

"Maria, I think you are right. You have to come to see this for yourself," she says to me. I run to the barn, and sure enough, all the newborns are calm and tranquil. Even the ones undergoing the change are not screaming and writhing in pain, including the Major. He almost doesn't appear to be still alive. Only because I can still hear his heartbeat, I know that he is.

"Excellenté. Get two officers and bring him to my tent. I want him with me when he awakes," I tell her.

"Mistress, the vampire came back looking for his Major, but he took off towards the other soldiers," that imbecile Rodriguez says as he enters the barn.

"So! And where is Lucy?"

"She's still following him. I told her I was coming to report to you," he says with that stupid look on his face.

"¡Estúpido idiota! Por eso tú también estás ahí! ¿Te olvidas, puedes bloquear su aroma? (You stupid ass! That's why you are there! Did you forget you are able to hide her scent?) The light bulb finally goes on in that estúpido brain of his. I swear on my own life, if he weren't so valuable, I would have ended him a long time ago.

Another day and the Majors transformation is complete. The moment he wakes, I can feel him project his fear and confusion mixed with a bit of curiosity. Of course, he has no idea he's doing this. I will have to train him how to use this gift properly. I also need some sort of leverage, so he doesn't turn his gift on me. I spot it at the same time he does. The wedding ring on his finger.

"Am I married? Do I have kids?" I watch him as he tries to search his mind. Most newborns do not remember their human life. Sometimes things can trigger a memory. I needed to see if the ring was a trigger. I feel he was still projecting confusion. I can also see the confusion in his eyes. It was time for me to play my ace in the hole.

I call for three of my officers, two to hold him and one to bring him, humans, to feed, while I make him fuck me. He tries hard to resist me, but of course, he can't. He tries to fight to get to the humans, while he is projecting his bloodlust.

Once I slide down on his throbbing cock, he is absolutely magnificent. I want to keep him for myself. That is exactly what I plan to do.

Over time he has proven to be an incredible asset, an I quickly promote him to my second in command. I finally get confirmation, there is a dear wife left behind, but also the vampire mate has mated with his human wife. I keep that information as my new ace in the hole.

I track the vampire and the human when they leave. I learn of their travel plans, and I decide to set up a camp on the first leg of their trip to New Orleans. I decide to send the Major, that imbecile Rodriguez and one of my sisters. I decided to test the Major. I wanted to see how much of a stronghold I actually had over him. It was a risk. He would either recognize her an leave me. Feed on her and kill her or come back to me, because of his hopelessness.

Of course, he chose the latter. Though he came back to me begrudgingly. It only took a few submission bites to whip him back into shape.

* * *

 **I am playing with an I dean of there not being an Edward in this story. Tell me what you think about that. Here's my reason. Carlisle will now have companions, so Edward being his first companion is not necessary. Again, I'm just playing with it so let me hear from you. I think I will still have the pixie. She has her purpose. And I don't think I can have a Jasper story without Peter and Charlotte. It just wouldn't be right.**

 **One last thing, I see some of you have reviewed your speculation of what's coming up. That is still undecided. I know some don't like the hybrid angle and some don't mind, I like to hear your thoughts on that as well.**


	10. Is there a doctor in the house?

**I want to thank you all for your comments and reviews. I think I'm clear on the directions I want to take this story now. I hope I don't lose any of you and you continue to enjoy the story. Now without further ado. On with our story.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE**

The war was now coming to an end. I've been here in Virginia for the last few years; a surgeon for the Union Army, tending to the injured Confederate prisoners of war.

I've been shipping my belongings little by little to my home in Boston. As I'm loading the last of my things onto my wagon, I see a face I haven't seen in years. Usually, he's quite the happy go lucky chap. However, as he approaches I notice he's in a state of panic.

"Carlisle! Please, you have to come… can't lose her too…been searching for three…coming to find you…save her!" He is in such a state of panic I can't make hide nor hair of what he's trying to tell me. I don't think it's possible, but I think I've just witnessed the first vampire in a state of shock. I try to bring him out of his state of panic and shock by giving him a swift slap across the face. It seemed to snap him back into his right mind. He just stood there for a brief moment blinking his eyes as if he couldn't believe I just slapped him before his face turned into a scowl, he growled and hit me back.

"What the fuck was that for, Carlisle?" I chuckled before answering him.

"Well, old friend you were in such a frenzied state, I needed some way to snap you back. Now would you like to explain again why you're here?"

"Carlisle, I don't have time to explain. You have to come with me. I fear there's not much time. I just can't lose her too. If you please just come with me, I'll explain on the way." I've never seen him in such a state. How could I not agree to help him?

After securing the rest of my belongings in storage, we took off for the woods at vampire speed. While I knew Garrett didn't sparkle, like most vampires, I had to be careful not to expose myself to the sun. I was always careful to wear long sleeves and gloves when not inside, and large brim hats to shield my face. I was also lucky, during winters in the south, most days had a thick cloud cover.

By the time we'd arrived in Savannah, Georgia, Garrett had explained how he'd fallen in love with a young Confederate officer whom he had suspected to be his mate. When he told me of the area where the young man had been missing, I was pretty much in agreement; the young man had been taken by vampires; possibly recruited for the Southern Vampire Wars. I told him how I'd heard about it during my time with the Volturi. How the rulers destroyed most of the covens involved, but I'd also heard that the war over feeding territory was still underway. If he indeed noticed the scents of a large den of vampires, he'd most likely come across one of the warlords.

He went on to tell me while he was still searching for this Major; going back to what turned out to be his hometown, he found a woman bleeding and near death. I was so impressed that he was able to stitch her wounds; having learned to do so from the young soldier he obviously loved and admired. When he told me he later learned the young woman was the wife of his young Major and that he had fallen in love with her too, I was most intrigued. I had heard of triad mating before. Never had I heard of a vampire falling in love with an already mated human couple.

"Fuck you, Carlisle! We are not one of your science experiments. She's ill or hurt, and I don't know what to do. She wanted me to change her so we can search for her husband together. I refused to leave her again to look for him. We set out to come to find you. You are the only other person I trust." I was honored that he did.

"You want me to change your mate? While I'm honored you trust me so much, I've never changed a human either," I told him.

"No, Carlisle. Neither of us wants that. She only wants my venom running through her veins. I don't trust myself not to drain her dry. Though I've been in contact with her blood, having cared for her wounds and her blood does not affect me. I don't know what would happen if I bite her and I don't want to take that chance. If I can't stop, I need you to stop me please, even if it means taking my head off. I love her Carlisle. I will not lose her too." It only took me to look in his eyes to see the love he had for this woman.

Hopefully, whatever was making her ill, could be cured with his venom. Though I'd never changed a human, I'd witnessed many transformations during my time with the Volturi. Humans can be saved from death by being transformed into a vampire unless the heart is not strong enough to pump the venom, or the brain is too damaged. During the latter, the mind is no longer functioning properly, and the vampire would have to be destroyed.

I have to admit; I envy Garrett to a degree. I've traveled a lot, mostly alone. Only during the twenty or so years, I spent with the Volturi, I've been a lone vampire, much like Garrett. Of course, I wish to one day find my mate, but just to have a companion in this existence would be a godsend. Again, I was honored Garrett thought enough of me and our friendship to ask this of me. I also wondered if he would mind if I continued to stay with them. Maybe form a coven. I could help them with their search of their missing mate if they kept me around. I even wondered if involving the Volturi would be worth mentioning if one of the warlords indeed accosted the young soldier. I would ask him about it later.

Soon, we were at the rooming house, where Garrett had asked the owner to look after his mate. The owner seemed nervous and frightened of us, which is understandable. It is in a human's nature to be frightened of vampires, even if they didn't know why.

The older woman sensed Garrett's obvious concern. I told her I was a doctor and a friend of the family she seemed a little relieved.

"Poor little thing, I've tried to get her to eat. She just can't seem to keep anything down. I've seen pregnancy take a toll on women, but nothing like this," the woman told us. My eyes became as big as saucers, and once again, Garrett went into shock.

"Oh, poor thing, you didn't know your wife was pregnant I take it?" she said with a chuckle. "Well, husbands tend to be the last to know these things. I'll let you and your doctor in to examine her. Just give me a holler if there's anything you need," the kind old woman said, then let us in the room.

When we entered, there was a black woman in with Garrett's mate. She looked at us with an angry scowl.

"Which one of you demons left his seed in this poor woman," she said walking straight up to Garrett and getting into his face.

"I reckon it was you, ya red-eyed monster. I don't know what kind of monster that piss eyed demon over yonder is, but I've seen Y'all kind b'fore. Thinking Y'all in love with a human woman, leavin' her behind with yo demon spawn, only to kill her rippin' its way out."

"How do you know of this?" I asked her.

"Done seen it happen b'fore. My mammy's mammy told us of the night walkin', blood drinkin' demons that get women pregnant, only to leave her alone b'fore the woman even knows herself she carryin' the demon's spawn. The child grows so fast within her, and kills the mama without meaning too. It feeds on the mama's blood. You done sentenced her to death," she said turning back to Garrett again. If looks could kill, Garrett would be a pile of ash right now.

"What's your name, Miss?" I asked her. Garrett was now sitting with his Bella, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"I'm called Nan," the woman said.

"Nan, is there somewhere we can take her? Somewhere secluded. I'm a doctor. I think I know what to do for her. I think I can save both mother and child," I told her.

"You must think I'm a damned fool. Ain't no way you a doctor. And if you are, it's just to get your hands on as much blood as ya can for free," she scoffed.

"Nan, you've said so yourself. My eyes are different from his. That's because I don't drink human blood. I only drink the blood of animals. I assure you, I am a human doctor and have been so for nearly a century. I, too, have heard of this before, my kind impregnating human women. It's rare, and as you've said it results in death for the woman and most cases to the child as well. With what you have told me, and my skills as a doctor, I'm almost positive I can save her. it may mean her becoming one of us in the end.

"Nan, that man over there, doesn't just think he's in love with her. From what he's told me, they are in love with each other." Nan and I both looked over at Garrett and Bella. He had one of her frail hands in both of his, tenderly applying kisses, while her other caressed his cheek.

Nan thought about it for a moment. She finally let out a long breath. "It ain't no place 'round here. But I know of a place on one of the islands. Since the soldiers come, its all deserted over there." She told me.

"Will your Mistress spare you to come with us?" She then gave me a warm smile.

"Ain't got no Massa or Mistress no mo', I's free. She then pulled her papers from her pocket, where her Master had indeed set her free. "I work here in this rooming house for my room and board. I gets a small salary. I can tell Miss Mary, I'm gonna help you take care of Miss Bella," she told me.

"Thank you, Nan. But I do have to ask something of you. I must ask you not to tell Miss Mary of what we are." She only rolled her eyes.

"I might be black but I sure as hell ain't dumb. I like my life and my blood right here in my body, thank you very much. Besides, I go around telling these white folks what I know about blood drinkin' demons, if they don't hang me for bein' a witch, they will have me in the looney bin, sho'nuff," she said with a giggle. "Now, how we gonna get there?" She asked.

"Why don't you help, Garrett, gather their things. I need to go to a nearby hospital and get the supplies I'll need." I told her.

"There's a Union Army hospital, down on Gadson Street. It's only a few blocks from here." She then gave Garrett the side eye. "If you don't mind, I'd rather come with you."

"Oh, Nan, I promise, he's harmless," Bella said with a giggle, finally speaking for the first time. I went over to finally meet her.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am so happy to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from this big lug here," I told her. She tried to sit up. It was then, I noticed the slight bulge in her belly. It was then, I also heard the tiny flutter of the baby's heartbeat.

"I've heard a lot about you too. You must be a very good man, and a fine doctor for Garrett to trust you so much," she said. I could tell she had once been a very beautiful woman. However, the child she carried in her had done a number on her already. She's lost a lot of weight. Her hair was dull and flat. Her cheeks were emaciated, and her eyes were sunken in with dark rings around them. Nan was right. The baby was literally killing her from the inside out.

"Bella, dear, I have to tell you, much of what Nan said is correct. Though humans mating with those of our kind is rare, it has happened before. I've not known of a human woman surviving, though there have been a few cases where the child does survive. But Bella, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure both you and your baby make it through this.

"I trust you, Carlisle. If Garrett trusts you then so do I. But I do have to tell you, I've carried two other babies. My son was stillborn, and my daughter, I miscarried after learning my husband disappeared. That was when Garrett found me. So please, Dr. Cullen, even if I don't you have to make sure my child survives," She told me. I could tell, this woman was genuinely selfless. I wouldn't tell her that my priority was her. I only leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, before Nan, and I set out to get the supplies I needed.

Once at the hospital, I showed my medical license and Union credentials. I told them I'd recently left the hospital in Virginia, and I needed supplies to care for a very close family friend. This was going to be tricky as the ice was scarce here in the south; shipments from the north almost coming to a complete halt. Supplies of blood were even harder to come by. But as always, money talks. I was able to bribe the administration of this hospital. I offered a huge donation to help rebuild the hospital. I also paid handsomely for all the supplies needed. They offered me a small wagon to carry the crates of ice, insulated with sawdust and hay to store twenty bottles of blood, along with other medical equipment needed.

While I waited for the wagon to be loaded, I gave Nan money and told her to buy human food, for her and Bella, and any other supplies she thought we might need. I told her I would meet her with the wagon at the general store.

After we got everything we needed, we went back to the rooming house. Garrett had their belongings packed, and Bella wrapped in a quilt. He thanked Miss Mary for her kindness and help with Bella. He was so grateful he offered her more money for the service she had provided. She refused and told him to just make sure he took good care of Bella.

Garrett got in the back of the wagon, holding onto Bella securely, Nan riding on the buckboard with me. She gave me directions to Tybee Island. She said it was one of the few bridges the Union had not destroyed, but that the island had long been deserted. She said many slaves had fled to this area when the fighting first broke out, but once they were given their freedom, most fled to the north. There were a few, like her, that found employment in town.

She showed me to a small cottage out in the woods. She quickly cleaned and made the place as livable as possible while I tended to Bella.

"Bella, this may be unpleasant, but if you can do this for me, it is the best way to get your baby the nutrients he or she requires," I told her.

"Anything, Dr. Cullen. Whatever I need to do to save my baby," she replied.

"Bella, dear, please call me Carlisle," I said as I handed her a cup of blood to drink.

"Carlisle, are you crazy? Bella is not a vampire yet. She won't be able to drink blood,"

"Garrett, shush! If it will help our baby and me, I'll do it," she admonished. Garrett then looked at me through narrowed eyes as they began to turn black with bloodlust.

"If you don't mind, I think I will step outside," He said. He got up and ran out at vampire speed.

"I imagine he won't be back for a while. I guess the smell of blood was too much for him," Bella added. She then began to drink from the cup I offered her. She closed her eyes, and a surprising 'mmmm' escaped her lips.

"Bella, you are right about Garrett. I suspect he's going off to feed. I know that your blood doesn't bother him, and I think that is only because you are his mate," I told her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are right. When he told me how he fed, I asked him why he didn't just kill me. I thought my husband was dead. I just wanted to be in heaven with my husband and children. He told me how he felt compelled to save me," she told me. She looked lost in thought as she continued to drink her blood.

"If my baby wants blood, does that me he will be a vampire?" she asked.

"Your baby will be what's known as a hybrid. A human, vampire crossbreed. While I was with the Volturi, I saw documents where they studied mating with humans and archives on the births. Bella, I do have to tell you, this will be very hard on your body. Your baby will grow at an accelerated rate, too fast for your fragile body to fully accommodate. Given what Nan has told me, and what I've read, I'm hoping I can save both you and the baby. Do you mind if I examine you, so I can figure out how soon your baby will be born?" She nodded her head.

I unwrapped the quilt that Garrett had her wrapped in. I lifted the nightdress she was wearing and saw very angry bruises starting to form on her belly, which had me very concerned.

"Bella, do you know when your last cycle was?"

"It was two weeks before we left Texas to search for you," she told me.

"And how long have you been traveling?"

"About two weeks, we stayed longer in some places than others. I'd never been outside of Texas before, and I wanted to see everything," she told me. I went on about examining her.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Is it true you've never drunk from humans?" I offered her a smile. I could see the blood had already started to take effect, the color was now beginning to return to her cheeks.

"Yes. So Garrett has been talking about me,"

"Once Garrett changes me, will you teach me to hunt animals? While drinking the donated blood is fine for me to help my baby, I don't know if I will be able to kill someone to feed." My heart, if it still could beat would have lept for joy at that moment.

"So, I guess that means you kind of want me to stick around?" She then looked sheepishly.

"I mean…that is…if you wouldn't mind?"

"Bella, I would like that more than anything. I wanted to speak to you and Garrett about that. I wasn't sure how to bring it up. Once you're ready, I will even help you look for your husband. Which once Garrett returns, I would like to talk to you and him about that. For now, your baby.

"Bella, given the size of your womb, I'd say your baby will be born in about four to six more weeks. It seems he or she has been very active given the bruises on your belly. What I want to do is set up a blood transfusion so you won't have to drink the blood. Though I can tell by the color returning to your cheeks, it has helped tremendously already."

"If I have the transfusion, would it be better for Garrett to be around me? I don't like it when he's away. I feel an ache in my chest, like now, whenever he's gone." It was then Garrett came back into the cabin.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm here. I told you I won't leave you again. You do whatever Carlisle suggests. It just overwhelmed me a little to smell the blood. For you, sweetheart, I will do whatever to keep you safe, even if I have to just step out for a bit," he told her as he brought her into his arms.

Nan prepared Bella some stew and brought it to her. After she ate and drank some water, she said she was really tired, and soon drifted off to sleep with Garrett laying beside her holding her lovingly.


	11. A BROTHERHOOD IS FORGED

**I know some of you are not pleased with how the story is unfolding, but I hope it doesn't deter you from continuing to follow. I hope you continue to read and review.**

* * *

 **JASPER**

Ever since that night in New Orleans, things have been strange for me. There is a constant pain in my chest; I being pulled further and further away from Maria's camp. Each time I return, Maria punishes me.

No matter how many times she punishes me, I can't help but be drawn by this mysterious pull. When I make it to Alabama, the pain is so great, as if someone is going to pull my heart and lungs out of my chest.

Can the girl and the mysterious vampire I encountered have this effect on me? I have to know. I vaguely pick up their scent again. The smell is very familiar and apparently from my human life. The only thing I have from my human life, besides my military uniform, is my wedding ring and a precious lock of mahogany hair I found tucked deep in one of my pockets. I take it out occasionally when I'm alone and bring it to my nose and inhale deeply. All I know is that the scent comforts that ache if only for a few moments.

"Wandering off again, Major? How do I have to discipline you to make you understand, you belong to me and only me. I think it's time for me to kill that pretty little human wife of yours. Yes, I think it's time. Maybe then we'll be rid of that distraction of yours," Maria says with a scowl on her face.

I let out a feral roar and use my gift to take down as many of the newborns she brought with her to capture me. She's made a mistake only once, by coming with just a few of her seasoned and gifted officers to take me back. I'm not sure how she does it, but she always confounds my gift. She says it can't be used on her since she is my sire, but I don't believe that. My gift may not work on her, and though she is a skilled fighter, I'm still better than her.

Before I was captured on that occasion, I managed to take her arm and nearly crush her throat, before two of her Officers subdued me. I was so engrossed in killing her; I let my guard down.

So now, she brings as many pawn newborns as she can without risk of exposure. I take them out immediately, receiving bites in the process. The bites are painful and leave me weak and scarred. Too weak to fight effectively and I am taken down by her officers and brought back to camp.

She removes extremities or limbs, which weaken me even more but also manages to keep me immobile. What she doesn't realize is that this only fuels my rage. My mind goes deep within itself, and only the most damaged and dangerous part of me now exists. My gift still functions perfectly.

She keeps me like this for weeks on end, the gaping holes from where my limbs were detached, oozing venom, only further weakens me. She gives me only thimbles of blood to keep me from starving but does nothing to help me heal.

She attaches my limbs, only to rip them off again, still just feeding me thimbles of blood. What she doesn't realize is that my hatred for her is fueling me.

In the meantime, one of the newborns I've sired has become a trusted friend. When I first changed him, I didn't think much of him. I found him passed out drunk on the side of a barn and bit him. When he finally awoke, three days later, he didn't have the fear or rage most newborns have. He also seemed to instinctively know what to do and what is expected of him. I found out his name was Peter, and the guy had quite the personality. He was always good for a laugh with his antics an turned out to be a half-way decent fighter. Maria also seemed to like him as he was always able to know when to get out of a sticky situation or just knew what was coming next. When it was time for his cull, he was spared and became my second-in-command over the newborns. When I was punished, he would always come to my aid when Maria wasn't around.

"Major, we need to leave," Peter whispered in my ear waking me from an almost venom-loss induced coma. We can't die from loss of venom. However, it weakens us enough that we can become unconscious if we've lost enough.

"You idiot! In case you haven't noticed, my legs and hands are missing. Unless you are planning to carry me out of here over your shoulder, then I'm pretty much a useless piece of stone.

"Well, Major I guess it's a good thing I have the key to the Mistress's lockbox then," he says as he unwraps my hands and legs from the fabric Maria had them wrapped in before putting them in her steamer trunk so the venom wouldn't stain the inside. He works quickly and gets them reattached. I nearly bite of my own tongue to keep from screaming out in pain, as the venom begins to fuse me back together.

"Remember that little gal you changed before you took off the last time? Well, she's waiting for us just north of here. We're getting you out of here." I look at him like he's grown two heads.

"Major, look I don't have time for your bullshit! I know what it's like to feel a burnin' in your chest. I feel that for Charlotte. I also know that if we don't get you the fuck out of here, Maria is gonna find that pretty little wife of yours. She got that damn tracker and that stupid red-headed bitch lookin' for her. You know what that fucker will do if he finds her. You know, as well as I do, he doesn't mind playin' with his food." There's not much I can do. I'm too weak to fight him off when he slings me over his shoulder and runs me out of the camp.

Once we make it to where Charlotte is corralling three humans for me to drink, I grab the first male and nearly twist his head off in my feeding frenzy. The other male pissed himself and the female faints at the sight. Once I've fed from all three, I slowly start to regain my strength.

I look at Charlotte in amazement. How was she able to hold off on draining three humans to allow me to feed? She's still considered a newborn herself. I never really take notice of any of the newborns I've sired until it's their cull time. In the last year or so I've sired so many and culled quite a few. Many of the newborns are either killed in battle, died by in-fighting or destroyed after their newborn strength has wained. They've never meant anything to me, just a means to an end. Another face in the crowd.

I take a good look at her for the first time. She is extraordinarily beautiful. She's petite with beautiful blond hair that looks like gold pulled tightly back in a bun. Her beautiful vibrant crimson eyes twinkle as she looks at Peter. I vaguely remember someone looking at me like that. I'm sure she was my wife, but I still can't bring my mind to remember her face, only her soulful chocolate doe eyes. This is the first time since becoming a vampire; I remember anything about her. It only further infuriates me. Just the thought of Maria touching someone that belongs to me only brings out my rage.

The blood has not only helped me regain my strength but is also fueling my rage. Peter sees this and places Charlotte protectively behind him. So, as not to harm his mate, I go off headed back towards camp. In my rage, I take out everything that crosses my path, humans, trees, animals, and boulders. I'm not sure how much further I had gotten before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn sharply to attack, only to find Peter standing with his head bowed, neck exposed and hands raised in submission and surrender.

"Major, with all due respect, what exactly are you doing? Charlotte and I risked our lives to get you out of there, and you are just going to go back?"

"Pete, I'm sorry. I know you did, but I can't leave here knowing that shithole down there still exists. I intend to burn it to the ground. I know you've got your mate to look after, so I don't expect you to stay and help me. Go take care of her, and I'll find you." Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep unneeded breath.

"If you're doing this, we're doing this together…"

"I can't let you do that," I interrupted.

"Major, you may not understand this, when you bit me that night, you saved my life by taking my life. When you found me, I had nothing to live for. I tried to drink myself to death that night. You gave me a purpose. I will always be grateful to you for that. Now I have my Charlotte. So, brother, we're in this together." Peter extended his hand to me. Since entering this existence, this was the first act of kindness shown to me. I took his hand for a shake, and he pulled me into a brotherly hug. After our embrace, I pulled back and looked into his eyes and made a decision.

"I still won't let you risk this. Maria can wait. I won't risk you losing your mate, and I want to find my wife." I then pulled out the only piece of her I had left.

"Even though I don't remember her I'm pretty sure this belongs to her." I showed him the lock of hair and my wedding ring.

"We have to find her before Maria does." Peter nodded and gave me an all-knowing smirk. We then collected Charlotte and headed out to find my wife.

 **~~oOo~~**

 **GARRETT**

The four of us had gotten into a routine. It was wintertime, approaching Christmas. Carlisle and I would take turns, running off to the top of Stone Mountain or the Mountains of Tennessee to retrieve packed snow or cut blocks of ice from rivers to bring back to keep the blood supplied for Bella cold. Nan would bathe, cook and clean for Bella. Once a day, Carlisle would examine Bella to see how she and the baby were coming along and to check on the growth of the baby.

Nan and I had this love/hate relationship going on. She loved to give me a hard time, and I hated her guts with a passion. If she could, she would have taken a shotgun and blown my head off, and if she didn't take such good care of Bella, I would drain her dry just for spite. Let's just say I tried my best to stay out of her way. Besides, I'm pretty sure we need to keep her around after the baby was born. Seeing as how it was a good chance I was going to have to change Bella after she had our baby. Carlisle was pretty sure the baby's blood would not affect Bella's or my bloodlust, I couldn't take that chance.

I was having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I was going to be a father. Me, Garrett Garrettson, a vampire for over a century, was going to have a child of his very own flesh and blood, so to speak.

With the Thirteenth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution abolishing slavery, and the Civil war officially ended, and the US Government was taking over the Confederate States, many of the homes abandoned on Tybee Island were put up for auction[1]. Carlisle sent a telegram to his attorney, and he and I bought up most of the property on the island. This way, we could keep Bella as secluded as possible during her change and newborn period.

Nan and Bella were out on one of their walks, so Bella could get some fresh air, while Carlisle and I were restoring one of the mansions on the island. Bella was due any day now and was tired of being cooped up in the small cabin. We had been working hard, usually non-stop to make sure the house was finished in time for the baby.

Carlisle and I decided to take a break. I wanted to check on Bella and make sure she was okay, and Carlisle was going to get her some blood since Nan refused to touch it. Just as we reached the tree line to the cabin, I picked up the scent of vampires. We both took off in a mad sprint towards where we could also smell Nan and Bella. What we came across made us freeze in our tracks.

"Well, well, what have we here? The mistress will certainly be pleased. What do you say, Victoria? We could each have a snack and bring back her drained body as proof." A male vampire, with dirty blond hair, said to a female vampire, with curly, wild, vibrant red hair that was whipping around in the wind. They were both taunting and circling the girls. I have to give it to Nan; she was trying to protect Bella as much as she could. She was waving a branch she picked up from the small fire she'd build to keep her and Bella warm, like a torch.

There was a third vampire. A black male with long knotting hair, standing off watching the scene. However, he was standing just as stunned as Carlisle and I was. When he saw us, it seemed to snap him out of his shock, and he held out his arm as if to hold back the other two. It was he, who spoke first

"We mean you no harm. We didn't realize the island was claimed. We smelled the humans and thought we could pick up a quick meal. I'm Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." As he spoke, I slowly and cautiously approached Bella and Nan. Nan was looking just as intently at him as he was at her. As I placed a frightened and shaking Bella protectively behind me, I saw Laurent hold out his hand for Nan. It was then; I recognized the look on both their faces. It was the same look I had when I first came across the Major, and then Bella. They were mates.

Before either of us could make another move, there was a feral roar from the forest, and with speed even I couldn't follow with my vampire vision, James, the blond-headed one's head was rolling on the ground towards me. Laurent had scooped up Nan and was running with her back towards the cabin. I handed Bella to Carlisle.

"Take her, keep her safe," I said before taking off after the red-head that was now running away from us toward the beach. I was stunned to see another vampire running alongside me. He had a big goofy grin on his face, and he gave me a wink.

"Peter Whitlock, at your service," was all he said as we continued to chase after the redhead.

* * *

[1] While I did research much of the information and lifestyle related to the Civil War Era, not everything, including the sale of property is historical fact. Timelines may be off.


	12. THE MAJOR'S BACK

**BELLA**

I've gotten so big, I can barely see my feet these days. Even though getting around has become so complicated, I insist on Nan taking me out of this small cabin for a walk and fresh air. Most times, we don't do much walking, since it's so difficult for me. We end up sitting on a blanket in front of a fire so I can read. Anything as long as I am not sitting in that stuffy cabin.

The guys have been working so hard getting the new house ready before the baby comes, they don't have a lot of time for me, so Nan has become my best friend. I've even been teaching her to read. The Whitlock slaves were treated so well, they were more like family. I didn't realize it was against the law to teach them to read. So when Nan asked me to teach her, I didn't hesitate.

Nan told me about her family. How her grandmother taught her everything, she knew from her village in Africa. Her great-grandmother had been the medicine woman in their village, but what she described seemed more like witchdoctors I'd read about it books. This was how Nan knew so much about vampires. It was like she had a sixth sense about these things.

I was sitting with Nan on the blanket, helping her read my copy of Wuthering Heights when she suddenly stopped and started looking around.

"We need to get back Miss Bella, Now!" she told me.

"Why, what's happening?" I asked her.

"Stop talking, and get yo big ass up," she said as she started helping me off the blanket. Once I was in a standing position, and she gathered our things into my carpetbag, she stopped again and started looking around. She picked the end of the branch that was sticking out of the fire she built. She started waving it around as she pulled me close to her and started backing up toward the cabin.

I suddenly felt a cold gust of wind. Standing like ghosts in front of us were three of the scraggliest beings I've ever seen. A male with long blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and the most sinister grin on his face I've ever seen. He was dirty, with tattered clothes and bare feet. The woman's appearance was a facsimile of the man. The most appealing thing about her was her vibrant red ringlets, that blew in the wind like fire, cascading around her slender face.

The other man, dark-skinned, yet pale at the same time was a well-built man. His clothes were in much better shape than the others and didn't seem to fit in with them at all, and wondered if he was really with them at all. He looked at Nan and cocked his head to the side, giving her a curious look. Nan seemed to be as much enamored with him as he was to her. It wasn't until the blond haired man spoke that the trance Nan was in broke.

"Well, well, what have we here? The mistress will certainly be pleased. What do you say, Victoria? We could each have a snack and bring back her drained body as proof," the blond man said to the woman as they begin to circle and taunt us. I heard a growl escape the black man at his words. It was then Carlisle, and Garrett broke through the trees. The other two finally stopped circling us.

I slowly started backing up towards my vampires, hoping they could get me out of this mess. The black man finally held out his arm as if he was trying to block the other two.

"We mean you no harm. We didn't realize the island was claimed. We smelled the humans and thought we could pick up a quick meal. I'm Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." Laurent started walking towards us. I noticed he reached his other hand out towards Nan as he slowly made his way towards us. At the same time, Garrett had placed me behind himself as if to shield me. I was so frightened and was shaking so badly I could barely move.

I couldn't say what happened next. Everything became a blur. All I know is I screamed as I saw the blond man's head roll towards Garrett's feet before Garrett handed me over to Carlisle.

"Take her, keep her safe," was all Garrett said before he took off into the forest. As I looked up towards where Garrett ran, I looked into the one face, I hoped to one day see again but thought I never would. My Jasper.

He was so different than what I remembered. He was hardened, and his face held no expression. Then his eyes met mine. It was then Carlisle took off in a sprint back to the house. The last thing I heard before we left was…

"Bella?"

"Take me back, Carlisle! We have to go back!" I fretted in Carlisle's arms as he held me close to his chest while he ran back towards the house they had been working on.

"No, Bella! I have to keep you safe," Carlisle said as he kept running towards the house. I tried to twist and turn to get out of his arms, but it was no use. Carlisle held me in a death grip.

"He's not going to hurt me, Carlisle, please. That was my husband, that was Jasper!" I sobbed as I still tried to free myself from his arms. Suddenly, Carlisle came to a complete stop and place me on my feet behind him. He was now crouched in front of me growling and ready to pounce. I peeked over his shoulder to see Jasper standing in front of us in the same crouch and growling. I quickly sprinted from around Carlisle, well as quickly as my big belly would let me.

Jasper took in my appearance, and his facial features softened. I saw him take in a deep breath and his eyes closed as if he were savoring my scent. He then slowly approached me. His fingers ghosted over my facial features as he thoroughly took me in.

"My Bella," was all he said. His fingers then ghosted down my neck and arms. I saw the curious expression on his face when his eyes left my very pregnant belly and looked in my eyes for an explanation.

"Oh, Jasper…" I started to sob. "I'm so sorry, there's so much I need to explain. But, when I got word you were missing, I miscarried our baby and tried to kill myself. Garrett found me and saved me. We fell in love and well…this is his baby. I'm sorry. I thought you were dead, but Garrett, he wanted to find you…but he couldn't leave me…Oh, God Jasper, I'm so sorry," I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Ssshh, baby. It's okay. I understand. There was no guarantee I was coming back. I'm lucky Garrett found you or I may have lost you forever," he said as he brought me into his arms and tried to comfort me.

"Jasper, Garrett loves you, too," I said through sobs.

"I know he does. It wasn't until I saw the two of you while I was in the trees that everything finally came back to me. I almost missed taking out that damn tracker. I was so entranced in my memories coming back. It was then I realized, as I saw Garrett protecting you that I love him too," Jasper said as he kissed my forehead just like he used to. Only his kisses were no longer warm and soft. They were hard and cold just like Garrett's. I also noticed his eye were now vibrant red. Not the soft hazel with flecks of green and gold. How I longed to see those eyes once again. It was then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Oh God, Jasper. I almost forgot. This is Carlisle. Carlisle, this is my husband, Jasper." Carlisle extended his hand towards Jasper. Jasper's expression changed back to the hard expression he first had at Carlisle's outstretched hand. He placed me protectively behind his back, and a growl escaped him as he began to crouch in front of me.

"Jasper, he's not going to hurt me. He's my doctor. He's been taking care of the baby and me," I told him as I placed my hand on his neck. He immediately started to calm. Jasper cocked his head to the side in curiosity at Carlisle.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Major Whitlock. I've heard a lot about you," Carlisle finally said. Jasper still didn't take his hand. He only nodded in acknowledgment.

"I guess I should thank you for taking good care of my Bella. What about the other that was with the tracker. Where is he?" Jasper asked. It was only then I remembered Nan.

"OH MY GOD, NAN! The other vampire, Laurent, has her," I said. Jasper immediately picked me up and followed Carlisle as he ran off towards our cabin. The sight we walked in on made me giggle.

Nan was sitting in a chair with Laurent seated on the floor with his head in her lap. He was purring like a cat while Nan stroked his hair.

"Some badass vampire _I_ end up wit'. He purrin' like a little damn pussycat," Nan said rolling her eyes.

"But Mademoiselle, you will not let me change you to keep you forever," Laurent said looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"I told you Frenchie, I gotta take care of Miss Bella baby when it come. I can't be trying to suck no little baby dry. Now, I done told you, I's yours. I just gotta keep my blood for a while longer. Now shut up and go back to purrin'," Nan said as she pushed his head back down in her lap

"Miss Bella, I don't know how you plan on handlin' two of dem' vampire mates. Dis' one 'bout to drive me damn crazy already," she said shaking her head.

"That reminds me darlin'. I gotta go find our other mate and rip his dick off for knocking you up. When I get back, you and the doctor here can explain how someone who's technically dead can even manage to knock you up," Jasper said, before giving me a passionate kiss. I giggled as he then took off out the door.

 **GARRETT**

I swear, that wild red-head is a slippery little bitch. Every time she's in arm's length of Pete or me, Victoria does something to slip out of our grasp.

I don't know where the fuck this damn Peter Whitlock came from, but I can tell just by his mannerisms, we are going to get along famously. He also seems to have some twist, turns, and maneuvers of his own. We work together to keep her from going into the water on the beach; urging her back towards the forest of pine trees. We know, once she gets into the water, she's lost to us. Peter always seems to know what she'll do next, and just as one of us is about to grab her, again, she gives us the slip.

Then, with only the feel of the wind as he blurs past us and sound of growls rumble through the otherwise quiet evening, the most beautiful sight I think I've ever witnessed in my life is now standing in front of me. The sight of him, in all his vampire glory nearly brings me to my knees.

Grasped in one hand is the head of Victoria, her red hair wrapped around his hand. Her twitching body lay in the sand near his feet. His body is exquisitely sculpted, with its new vampire enhancements. His chest is bare, and his chiseled chest heaves with unneeded breath.

My Major. My beautiful Major cocks his head to the side as he calms and his eyes bore into mine. Still holding onto Victoria's head, he begins to stalk towards me. His face is void of emotion. However, his love for me is projected and covers me like a familiar blanket. His free hand comes up and strokes my face. Starting at my brow, he strokes across my forehead and down my cheek, as if he is trying to familiarize himself with my face again. I softly kiss his thumb as he strokes it across my lips. He closes his eyes at the gesture. He then cups my cheek as he eyes my lips. He then comes so close, I can feel his breath on my face. The familiar jolt of electricity of his touch, threaten to jump-start my heart. Our lips finally made contact, and if we weren't so close, I might have missed him whisper:

"Mine." I wasn't expecting what came next.

The sting of his fist, as it contacted with my jaw sent me flying through the trees about twenty-five feet. He and Peter then came stalking through the trees towards me. Peter cackling his ass off like a fucking hyena. The Major still holding onto Victoria's head like a prized trophy.

"YOU FUCKED MY WIFE AND KNOCKED HER UP? CHRIST GARRETT!" he roared and got down in my face. The look in his eyes was murderous. His nostrils were flaring. He finally dropped Victoria's head and picked me up with both hands and slammed me into a tree, pressing his body into mine.

"I swear, I don't know whether to fuck you or rip your fucking dick off." He continued to scowl at me until I could sense his resolve and he pressed his lips into mine again. I groaned as our lips molded into one another. I'd waited for this for so long. The kiss was rough and passionate. He finally released me from the embrace at the clearing of Peters' throat. He was back with the rest of Victoria's body thrown over his shoulder, but also holding the hand of another pretty blonde female vampire. After staring into my eyes for a moment, Jasper finally bent down and snatched up Victoria's head.

"Come on you ass, let's finish this so I can get reacquainted with our mate, my wife.


	13. Just Love me Baby

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It literally took me a week to write this. There is a Slash/Lemon in this chapter. Do you know how much porn I had to watch to get this to what I deemed acceptable? ;)**

 **UMMM, what a writer does in terms of research to make her readers happy I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **JASPER**

It took three days for my mates and me to become reacquainted. Though Bella and I had been married for a few years, I had yet to officially claim her as my vampire mate. She had already lost two children we sired together, I would not do anything to cause her harm to lose this child as well. So I was only able to hold her and give her passionate kisses. Even if this child was not mine by blood or venom, I loved that she would have the opportunity to finally be a mother. The fact the child was a combination of both my mates didn't matter to me. I loved Bella and Garrett with everything in me, and I loved their child, too

While Bella slept, which she did most of the time these days, Garrett and I sat beside her on either side of her bed holding one of her hands in each of ours while taking turns stroking and kissing her baby belly, or we were out in the forest claiming each other. Between Nan, Laurent and Carlisle, they would in some combination sit with Bella while Garrett and I would take off for the surrounding forest.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Garrett watched me as I interrogated the red-head, finding out how long they'd been watching Isabella, and what that bitch Maria had up her sleeves next. She was reluctant to tell me anything until I used my gift on her to compel her to speak. She knew nothing of Maria's plan beyond bringing my wife to her. It was James plan to kill her outright once he smelled her blood, saying it was too enticing to pass up. As for Laurent, he was just an old friend of James they'd run into on their pursuit. He had no dog in this fight. I was sure that now he'd found his mate in Nan, he was no enemy of ours. I had planned to kill the cunt long and slowly, but when I felt the emotions of love, devotion, and adoration coming off Garrett, I decided to end her once and for all. I built the pyre, ripping her head off once again, along with her limbs, throwing them into the fire first, followed by her torso, leaving her head for last._

 _Once the task was complete, Garrett had me wrapped in his strong arms, plunging his tongue into my mouth for a passionate kiss. As he kissed down my jawline, over to my ear and own my neck, he stopped abruptly. Taking in the scars he felt against his lips on my skin at my neck, he ripped my shirt from my chest. His brow furrowed as he took in the scars that littered my chest. The emotions I expected to feel from his was disgust, but instead, I felt sympathy and rage._

 _"Who did this to you?" He asked as he tried to look into my eyes for the answer. I hung my head in shame. He then placed both hands on either side of my head and made me look at him._

 _"Look at me, sweetheart. Who did this to you?" he asked before kissing me tenderly on the lips. His lips then kissed each scar that he could see. There was not as many as there could have been. I'd seen many of Maria's other seasoned officers and they had many more. I'm sure I had a few hundred._

 _"Not now," I answered. Not ready to tell him all I had been through. "Soon. I will tell you and Bella together." I finally told him. It didn't stop the kisses he placed on my chest and down my stomach. Once he was on his knees in front of me, he began undoing my pants. Once he'd brought my pants down to my ankles, he brought my manhood into his hands and began to pump my throbbing erection. Once the precum started to leak from the slit, his smooth pink tongue darted out to collect it. The moment his tongue swirled around the head of my cock, I took in a sharp intake of unneeded air. It took everything in me not to thrust hard into his mouth. Instead, I tangled my hands into his long brown hair as his mouth enveloped my cock. His tongue danced and swirled over my throbbing erection with each pass. He took me deeper into his mouth until his nose was buried in my blond bush, and I felt my top hit the back of his throat. He then tilted his head back and took me down his throat, before his tongue bathed me as he pulled all the way back to the tip. This time I couldn't help it, I thrust into his mouth, and Garrett moaned in pleasure. It was all too much. This was the first time as a vampire, I'd performed this act, with the all-encompassing love I felt coming from Garrett envelope me like a blanket._

 _"GOD, CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" I growled as my balls tightened. Garrett then cupped and caressed them. I growled my release, as I shot stream after stream of cum into his mouth. I nearly collapsed to my knees, the release was so intense._

 _Once I'd come down from my orgasmic high, I knew I needed to be inside him. I quickly toed out of my boots and was completely naked in the blink of an eye. I slowly help Garrett do the same. Laying our clothes on the ground into a makeshift pallet. I then laid him on the pallet. Once I was on top of him, I grabbed both his wrist. I pinned them with one hand above his head as I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He was moaning and writhing under me as our cocks rubbed against one another's. I used my knees to push his legs apart. I then hitched one of his legs over my shoulder._

 _I stuck two fingers into my mouth and coated them with my venom. I found his pucker hole and pushed one finger first and then the other._

 _"FUCK YES!" Garrett moaned as I thrust both fingers into him. I continued thrusting into him as my tongue and teeth explored his mouth, jaw, and neck. Finally wanting to feel his hands on me too, I let go of his wrist. He twined his fingers into my hair as I continued to kiss down his torso and slid my tongue over each of his nipples. His back arched as I bit down lightly on one and then the other._

 _"More, baby, I need more," Garrett growled as I continued to thrust into him_

 _"FUUUCK ME! I'm gonna…" he said as I added a third finger. Finally, he growled as I felt the cool seed of his release onto my stomach. I continued to thrust into him as he road out his release. Once he came down, he attacked my mouth with his._

 _Slow down sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet," I growled in his ear._

 _Oh, sweet baby Jesus," he moaned. I gathered the cum that was on my stomach and coated my cock with it for lubricant. I placed his other leg on my shoulder and aligned myself at his entrance. I slowly pushed myself into his pucker hole._

 _"CHRIST!" I groaned at his tightness. I pulled back out slowly and pushed myself back in, each thrust going deeper and deeper until I was fully sheathed inside of him. Garrett was panting with each thrust. I had to still for a moment, or else I was going to lose my load too quickly against his walls throbbing on my cock. I wanted this to last as long as it could._

 _"God, Jasper, please. I need you to move," Garrett finally said as he rocked his hips against me. I started thrusting in and out of him_

 _"You feel so good, baby. I'm not going to last long," I started stroking his cock in time to my thrust._

 _"SSSSSO Good, baby, Yes. So close," Garrett hissed. As I begin to feel my balls tighten, ready to spill my release into him, I started stroking his cock faster._

 _"Cum with me baby," I told him as I felt the knot tighten even more in my balls._

 _"FUUUUCK!" Garrett roared as he released for a second time. After three more thrusts, I followed him in my own release._

 _"MINE!" I growled before my teeth found purchase in the marble flesh between his shoulder and neck. Garrett let out his own growl as he bit me in the same place on my shoulder._

 _"FUUUUCK!" I growled as I released into him again. Once we both came down, my now flaccid cock spilled out of him. We laid there, a tangle of limbs as we began to purr as we lick each other's wounds. We finally got the strength to make our way back to the house, after what seemed like hours._

 _"So, tell me about Nan. How'd Y'all run into her? All the slaves are free now, right?_

 _"She was the house girl at the rooming house I left Bella when she first got sick. We didn't know then she was pregnant. I knew she was sick, and we were set out to Virginia to find Carlisle so he could change her. She couldn't travel any further, so I left her there with the woman of the house and Nan while I set out to find Carlisle. I swear, Major if I'd known those two were after her, I never would have left her." He told me._

 _"How long ago was this? She looks like she's due any day now?"_

 _"She is. She's only been pregnant a couple of months. Carlisle said because the baby is half human and half vampire, it grows extremely fast. We've been getting the house ready so she and the baby will be comfortable once it comes. I have to tell you, Major. There is a possibility we could lose them both. I swear to God, if I had any idea this could happen, I never would have…" Garrett trailed off. His eyes were glistening with venom tears that would never fall._

 _"Ssssh, It's alright. We won't let that happen. She means too much to both of us to let that happen." I brought him into my arms, and we sat down under a tree just outside the cabin where I'd left Bella. Garrett laid his head on my shoulder and sobbed. I rubbed circles on his back as I fought back my own venom tears. God, I've come too far to find her, only to lose her again._

 _Suddenly, we felt cold water began to shower down on us. Nan was standing just in the doorway of the cabin holding a basin under her arm, giving us an evil smirk._

 _"Iffin' you two demons through humpin' in the woods like animals, you might wanna git on over to the main house. After I gave Miss Bella her bath, the doc took her on over there to put her to bed." She then turned on her heels and went back into the cabin._

 _"I swear to God, Major, If we didn't need her to help take care of the baby, I'd drain her evil ass just for spite," Garrett said through gritted teeth. I just chuckled._

 _We got up from the tree and made our way over to the main house. Carlisle was pouring hot water into a bath that was already filled with water._

 _"I figured you two might want to clean up before you go in to see Bella." He gave us a wink then left us to get cleaned up._

 **END FLASHBACK**

It's been three days since I got here and Bella has only been awake for an hour or two each day. She looks so weak. Garrett and I were sitting at our usual places next to her on the bed when he cleared his throat to get my attention

"You're not still upset with me for impregnating her?" Garrett asked as his eyes left Bella and looked up at me through his lashes.

"No, my love. Knowing that she had you while I was gone makes me immensely happy. There was no guarantee I would have come back," I say to him as I lift my hand from Isabella's belly to stroke Garrett's cheek. As soon as my hand left her, her baby seemed to dance across her stomach, as if to follow my hand. Garrett and I both chuckled in amusement.

"She seems to be quite fond of you," Garrett said in a hushed tone as not to awake Isabella. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke the words. There was no jealousy, no animosity. Only his love. I bent my head lower, so my lips were right at Isabella's belly button.

"Your papa seems to think you are a little girl. Is that so, little one?" I pushed all the love I had in me, the love for Garrett, love for Isabella and the love for their unborn child towards her belly. As I pressed my lips to her belly again, I was rewarded with a light thump, right where my lips met her skin. Then if it were not for our enhanced vampire vision in the dimly lit room, I saw what I thought must be a miracle. There, as if it were an imprint just under the skin of Isabella's belly was a teeny tiny handprint just below her belly button. Then another. I looked up at Garrett. He had the same broad smile across his face as mine. As I continued to watch his face, it suddenly twisted in confusion.

I looked down to where his eyes rested and saw the baby was literally doing summersaults in Isabella's stomach. My eyes went wide in horror as Isabella shot up to a sitting position, screaming in pain and clutching her abdomen.

"ISABELLA, SWEETHEART…" I reached for her face, placing it in both my hands, trying to push as much calm into her as I could muster.

"FUCK GARRETT, GO GET CARLISLE!" Before the words could finish leaving my lips, Carlisle was standing at the bedroom door with his medical bag with Nan by his side

"Out of the way boys, I need to get this baby out fast," Carlisle said as he grabbed my arm. A snarl ripped from my chest. Before I knew what was happening, Peter was dragging me from the room, and Laurent was pulling Garrett. Nan closed the door on us, as Bella continued screaming on the other side of the door.

A sneer graced my face as I continued to snarl at Peter and Laurent blocking the door. I was about to use my gift to subdue them and get them out of my way.

"Don't even think about it, Major!" Peter snarled back. "I know you can, but that wouldn't be the best choice for your mate, don't you think? You want her safe and a safe, healthy baby, let the doctor do his job," Peter said with his arms folded across his chest. Garrett and I both paced back and forth in front of the bedroom door. For what seemed like hours of Bella screaming and panting, but was probably only a few minutes, the screaming finally stopped.

"GARRETT, JASPER IN HERE NOW!" Carlisle called out in an exasperated voice. Peter and Laurent moved, and I nearly ripped the door from its hinges. The sight that was now before me, almost had me dropping to my knees.

There was a crying bundle wrapped in a blanket, laying on the side of Bella. There was blood everywhere as if she had been ripped open. Carlisle's hands were moving at lightning speed, sewing up the opening in her abdomen.

"She's lost too much blood, if you want to save her, you need to bite her now!" Carlisle spoke at vampire speed. Garrett and I were at the side of My Bella in a flash. I looked over at Garrett, and he was standing there, trembling in shock.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, LIEUTENANT! We agreed she would have both our venom coursing through her veins if it came to that!" I said to him in military command.

"I—I—I c—c-c—can't! It was why I brought her to Carlisle, to begin with," he sputtered, eyes wide, still in shock. We didn't have time for this. Her heartbeat was almost non-existent. Carlisle had finished his task to her abdomen and was now doing chest compressions.

"You can, and you will, baby," I assured him with a stroke to his cheek with the back of my hand. He reluctantly nodded. Carlisle stopped chest compressions to give Garret room on the other side of the bed. I looked down at the crying baby laying delicately by my wife's side. I picked up the tiny creature that was swaddled in a blanket and handed it to Carlisle.

Carlisle and I both looked on as Garrett made the first bite into the left side of Bella's jugular vein. Once we were both sure he was not drinking from her and had sealed the bite, I bit into the right. Then almost simultaneously we moved down to her wrist, femur, and ankles. Garrett then looked to me holding out both his hands to me. I walked to him and grabbed both his hands in mine.

"You had her heart first. It should be you," Garrett said as he looked lovingly into my eyes. I kissed him tenderly on the lips, before turning and biting Isabella over the left breast, directly over her heart.

Once we were done, Garrett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder. We were both waiting for Isabella to begin writhing and for the screams to begin again. Her heart was now beating on its own, at a normal pace. However, she didn't move a muscle. She didn't utter a sound.

We were so focused on Isabella we didn't see Nan re-enter the room from the washroom. It didn't dawn on me that she hadn't been in the room. As I looked from Isabella to Carlisle, it was then I noticed, both Nan and Carlisle was holding a blanket swaddled infant; feeding them bottles of blood.

 _WHAT. THE. FUCK!_


	14. Bella Wakes up a Vampire

**As always, I don't own Twilight or its Characters, All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her delicious men. Also, please check out my new fic. A yummy Dr. Carlisle and a sexy tattoed Nurse Emmett. HELLO NURSE!**

* * *

 **GARRETT**

We had been at Bella's side and helping with the babies for the last two days. I talked to her and told her what I knew of our time together as well as her time with Jasper. Jasper would tell her what he could remember, so she would have as many of her human memories as possible. He also tried to take as much of her pain away as he could. Even though I was not an empath, because of the connection the three of us had, I could feel her pain, even if she never made a sound or moved a muscle. Jasper being the empath, was able to take as much of it on himself as he could stand. Not many of us awoke with that knowledge of our human life we were affording her.

Because of the pain, we felt due to our mate changing, Carlisle told us we needed to feed before Bella awoke and that we needed to decide, together, how we wished Bella to feed. We expected it would be another day before she was awake. He said he would sit with her while we went off to feed

"What do you mean how she will feed," Jasper asked curiously. I shook my head. I knew what he meant. Carlisle was trying to push the animal blood bullshit off onto Bella.

"Bella has expressed to me, she wishes to feed..." I interrupted Carlisle

"NO! Carlisle!" I shook my head fervently. "We are vampires. Everyone here feeds from humans except you! Our mate will feed from our natural food source. She will feed from human blood…"

"Wait a minute!" Jasper interrupted. I snapped my head in his direction.

"There is a different way to feed?" Jasper asked projecting curiosity.

"Yes, Major. My eyes are gold because I don't feed from humans. In fact, I've never tasted human blood. I've only ever fed from animals from the time I awoke to this existence," Carlisle explained. I was still shaking my head with much fervent.

"No, Major! I've tried it. That shit tastes like ass, mixed with dirt, rolled in shit and shoved back up a horses ass. This is no time for experimentation. She will be a newborn. And she needs to be able to accept our children. She needs human blood. The babies are still drinking human blood. How do you expect her to be around her half-human children, drinking human blood, while she drinks that shit animal blood?"

"Yes, I think you're right Garrett," Jasper said, however, his voice did not convey full confidence. "But Doc, I would like to talk to you more about the animal diet, I mean, once Bella is past her newborn stage, of course.

"Of course, Jasper." Carlisle nodded his agreement. "I know as a newborn, she may not be rational enough to make the decision, I just thought she should be given the choice," Carlisle suggested but did not continue to push the point.

During Bella's change, things were moving a such a fast pace, even for our world. As vampires, there wasn't much need for money, but for all the modern conveniences that sprang up, the fact that Carlisle and I were rich, was a great asset at this time in our existence.

Through the convenience of mail order, we were able to procure a lot of the things Bella needed for the baby. We now had a contraption known as an Icebox, that kept the blood cold we stored for Bella during her pregnancy and now for the babies. Now that there were two babies, we needed to double everything and quickly.

Jasper's newly founded coven, The Whitlock Coven, as they called themselves were a great help in getting things done. Jasper, as he now only wanted to be known, made the female, Charlotte stay away from Bella and the babies. He ordered Peter to take her away and keep her on the mainland, while Bella was still human. Peter tried to explain, Charlotte, like Bella, would be, had minimal reaction to human blood. When I asked how he knew this, the only explanation I was given, is that Peter just knew shit. I'm not sure what that meant, but I went with it.

Somehow, Peter also knew Bella would have two babies. As soon as the babies were born, he left for the mainland. We met Laurent and him crossing the bridge to the island with a wagon load of supplies.

It seems Charlotte was very good with her hands and wood. Given her new vampire abilities and speed, she had hand-carved cradles and high chairs, knitted and crochet baby blankets, booties, and little hats. Other hand sewed items needed for a baby, as well as hand-stitched diapers. He also somehow procured a few livestock. A couple of piglets, chickens and trailing behind the wagon was a cow, as well as seeds to plant a garden.

"Diapers, Peter? Livestock and seed. Where in God's name did you get all of this, and what the fuck for? We're vampires you hillbillie hick. The only human on this island is Bella's house girl, Nan. And I'm sure Laurent isn't going to let her be that way for long." Even though Jasper was ready to put the Major far behind him, the Major was out in full force with Peter's latest stunt. Peter just tapped his temple.

"Them babies ain't full out vampires, Maj—Jasper. They're what the legends call Dhampirs, a sort of Vampire/ human crossbreed. They will require human food, as well as blood to survive."

"And I suppose that shitty knower of yours also told you there would be two babies, hence the two…no four?…FOUR! FOUR OF EVERYTHING! WHAT THE FUCK, PETER? Is there something else you ain't tellin' me? Should we be expectin' more babies anytime soon?" Jasper said, then turned sharply to Nan.

"Don't be lookin' at me! I ain't birthin' no babies!" Nan said in a high pitched voice, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Umm, no…you see…ummm well, fuck!"

"SPIT IT OUT, CAP'N!" This wasn't Jasper. I don't give a fuck what he wanted to be called, this was the Major.

"Well, Fuck, Major. Yes, my knower did tell me there would be more than one baby. No, it didn't tell me exactly how many or the sex of the youngin' So I had Char, make and buy two of each. Stuff for two boys and two girls.

"Charlotte, your newborn mate, made all of this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, yeah, but Laurent and I helped as well. We made the furniture and Char did the hand carvin'. But she did all the yarn work and sewin'. It actually helps that she has somethin' to do with her hands. I think its what helps with her bloodlust." Peter told us. "Somethin' also tells me Bella likes to garden," he said tapping his temple again. "I think it will help her, as well, to have somethin' to do."

"Peter, I—I—I don't know what to say. You did all this for me, for us?" I'd never seen Jasper speechless. He was a man of few words, but to not be able to express himself was not in his makeup. And then I felt it. The only way he knew how to express what he felt was to project it. Gratitude, love, adoration, and admiration was among the plethora of emotions swirling around the air.

"I know, Major. I told you, you're my brother. Even if it's only by venom. We are the Whitlocks, and we stick together." As Peter walked over to Jasper and they wrapped their arms around each other for a hug, a feral growl unexpectedly ripped from my chest. Peter looked up at me with a furrowed brow.

"Don't get your britches all in a bunch, Yankee. I don't want your mate. Besides, I don't like boy pussy. Tried it once, not my cup of tea. And Major, I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you. Now, that little southern belle that's changin' inside, I see why you took the punishment you did to get back to her. But this Yankee? What the hell you see in him?"

"Aww, Peter-Pire. He ain't half bad. He's a good man to have around. He kept my Bella safe and knew where to get her help when she needed. Even if he fucked her and got her knocked up, to begin with. So, I think I'll keep him," Jasper said as he came over to me, threaded his fingers through my hair as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I started feeling a purr rumbling in my belly at the gesture.

Just then, Carlisle came out of the house where we were all gathered in the yard.

"Gentlemen, It's time. Her heart is speeding up to its completion." Carlisle told us. Jasper and I looked at each other in confusion.

"It hasn't been a full three days," Jasper replied.

"I know. Maybe it was the combination of both your venom. But the change is almost complete," Carlisle told us.

"EVERYBODY, AWAY FROM THE HOUSE! Nan grab them, babies. We're headed over to the cabin to set this stuff up. Doc, I suggest you come with us. This ain't gon' be purty," Peter started yelling out orders.

"Yes, Peter, You're right. I never seen mates first encounter upon awakening the change, but I've heard and read about it during my time in Volterra," Carlisle concurred.

"So, you all are just going to leave us with her?" I asked. Jasper just started laughing.

"Are you scared of her, Garrett?" Jasper asked still laughing.

"UHHH, YEAH! She was mean as a rattlesnake as a pregnant human. I can only imagine what she will be like as a newborn vampire." Nan and Carlisle grumbled and nodded their heads in agreement as they continued to load up on the wagon with Peter and Laurent. Laurent and Peter holding the babies as Carlisle helped Nan up before hauling himself up as well.

"Well get goin' in there with y'all mate. What the fuck y'all waitin' on? For her to come out to you?" Peter said as he got the wagon turned around to go to the other side of the island.

"C'mon, scardy-cat. Just follow my lead. Don't look directly at her. Stand in a submissive pose. Show her we mean her no harm, with your hands behind your back and your neck exposed. She's not some random newborn, so we want to appear as less threatenin' as possible. I don't know what the difference is in a mated newborn, but that was my job in the Vampire Wars. I trained newborns." Jasper explained all of this as he dragged me upstairs into the bedroom where Bella had been changing. I could hear her heartbeat like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"Carlisle was right, it will be any minute now," Jasper spoke at vampire speed and volume. We entered the room and found her writhing and moaning on the bed. Her heart continued to speed up like a train steam engine.

"She's unlike any newborn I've witnessed so far. This is the first sign of the change I've seen her exhibit, other than the pain. Even Peter and Charlotte. They both screamed and flailed around. What I know of newborns, though, she may actually try to escape. Thank God, there is only one window. I'll take the window, and you take the door," Jasper explained.

The door was on the west side of the room while the window was on the north wall. I stood directly in front of the door, Jasper mid-way between the door and window. From where we stood, Jasper and I could see each other clearly as well as Bella. Bella's heartbeat continued to pound in her chest, at increasing speed, until she finally screamed and her back arched up off the bed. Not until her heart gave out after two more beats, did she relax again down on the bed.

I looked to Jasper as he stood at parade rest. His hands behind his back, head dropped, with his chin to his chest and leaned over slightly to the right. I mimicked his stance. I tried not to look up at her, but she was so beautiful laying there. She was an exquisite vampire. She lay there in only her chemise and bloomers. The undergarments women usually wore under a corset. Her once mahogany hair flowed around her pillow like the halo of an angel, was now longer and thicker. It now had highlights of burgundy and gold weaved through it. Her once slightly tanned skin was now beautiful alabaster and flawless. She was already a curvy girl. Her curves were far more pronounced and toned in all the right places. My dick was now straining in my pants just looking at her.

I saw her nostrils flare. I chanced a look quickly at Jasper. His was flaring as well, obviously, they could both smell my arousal. Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head as if to say _wrong move fucker._ I turned my eyes back to her, just as her pink tongue darted out of her mouth as vampires do to test the scent of the air. However, she laid there, still as a statue never opening her eyes.

"Open, your eyes, Darlin' and come to greet your mates," Jasper finally commanded. I actually was startled by the sound of his voice as it broke the silence. I tried to lower my eyes again but I was so mesmerized by her, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I watched as her eyes flew open and she sat up, ramrod straight in bed. She then picked up her hands and turned them around as she examined them. Both gestures were far too quickly than she was used to.

She scented the air again, and her head snapped to me. As soon as she did, I lowered my eyes back to the floor. I could only hear as the bed creaked as she got out of it, then, at lightning speed, she was in front of me. If my heart still beat it would be beating out of my chest at that moment, with both fright and anticipation. She began to sniff me, scenting me out. Standing on her toes, she began to smell my neck and then my hair. I could hear a purr rumbling in her belly. It abruptly stopped as she started scenting down my shirt. She backed up a little, before ripping the offending garment from my body.

"Easy, Bella," Jasper said as he began to slowly walk towards us. Her head immediately snapped to him, stopping him in his tracks. Once she moved at lightning speed over to him, I let out an unneeded breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

What happened next, was a blur of bodies and some sort of blue light, with me being pinned to the door by the blue light. Clothes were being shredded and flying around the room and growls were filling the silence. Even with my vampiric sight, I couldn't follow the movement it was so fast. When the bodies came to rest directly in front of me, there was a Jasper-size indentation in the floor, where Jasper lay, with a completely naked Bella straddling him, fucking him for everything he was worth. Then they were a blur again and crashed against the wall next to me with Bella now pinned to the wall, with Jasper trying to fuck her into submission. He had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, and his other hand gripping her tight ass. Bella was groaning and panting.

"Bella, Darlin', I need you to lower your shield from around Garrett. Let him go, Bella. He's not a threat. He's our mate, too, Darlin'," Jasper whispered in her ear as he continued fucking her. Bella continued to moan and growl as Jasper continued fucking her.

"I—I—I c—can't, I—I don't know h—h—how. OH GOD! YES!" She panted as she closed her eyes and her head was rolling from side to side.

"Yes, you can, Darlin'. Look at me, Bella. Open your eyes and look at me," Jasper commanded her, as he continued to fuck her at vampire speed. Then, he let her wrists go and brought his hand between them and swirled his thumb on her swollen clit. Bella screamed out her release. But instead of releasing me from the blue shield, the shield expanded and had us all encapsulated within it. Once everyone was inside the shield, the amount of want and lust swirling around the bubble, I nearly came in my pants, and it literally brought me to my knees

"Not what I was goin' for, but this works too, sweetheart," Jasper said with a chuckle. "Free that cock, Garrett, before it breaks off in your pants. I fucking—need you—in me—NOW!" Jasper growled as he continued to thrust in and out of Bella. He rushed over to the bed crushing Bella between him and the mattress, causing the bedframe to crash to the floor.

I quickly rid myself of my pants and boots. I was behind Jasper and licking my fingers to begin prepping his entrance.

"Forget that! Just fuck me!" So instead I spit on my cock, stroked myself a few times until the bead of pre-cum formed on the head. Using it to continue to lubricate my cock, before placing myself at Jaspers pucker hole and pushed myself in. I growled at the tightness of his walls around my throbbing cock. I continued to thrust into Jasper as he pulled almost fully out of Bella before thrusting back in as I pulled almost completely out of him. This went on for a while until the three of us were growling out our release. Bella screamed and an animalistic roar escaped her so raw it shook the foundation of the house, as Jasper placed his mating mark on her left breast over her heart.

 ** _MEANWHILE OUT IN THE CABIN IN THE WOODS._**

 **CARLISLE**

How in the world did I end up the only single male in a coven of mated vampires? I have not had female companionship since I left Volterra.

I see now why Peter made everyone leave the main house. The animalistic sounds that could be heard coming from the house, had my dick harder than I think it's ever been and was making me want to go out and find the first female I see and fuck her senseless.

If it weren't for the fact that I promised Bella I would stay and help monitor and care for her children, I think I might have to move on.

My, God. Being single, celibate and lonely is its own special brand of hell.

I looked over at Peter, he had his all-knowing grin on his face. Ever so often chuckling and muttering to himself. Nan was putting the babies down in their cradles to sleep while Laurent was putting away the rest of the babies things. Ever so often, he would give Nan a loving smile, which Nan would return.

We suddenly heard more crashes and growls coming from the main house, and I wondered if the house would remain standing after they were done. Peter just cackled like a madman with every new growl and crash.

"Doc, you and Laurent may want to go take them some fresh clothes. Nan and I can watch the babies. Once their done destroying the house, they're going to need to take lil'bit out to quench her other lust. Bloodlust, that is," Peter said with a chuckle.

From what I've seen and heard, newborns can wake in one of two ways, crazed with sexual lust or bloodlust. Both would need to be sated before they could have any rational thought about anything else. My eyes grew wide at Peter's words.

"ME? Why me?"

"Oh for heaven's sake. I guess I need to do everything around here," Peter said frustratingly, however, the smile never leaving his face. Nan got up from her knees beside one of the babies cradles to help him gather clothing for Bella, as he got clothes for the boys.

"Will they hurt ya, Peterpire?" Nan asked as Peter made his way out the door.

"Probably, but I have no intentions of going in. I'm leaving them outside the door then I'm taking my happy ass back across the bridge so I can fuck my own mate," Peter called out as he was leaving. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

* * *

 **I know y'all want to know the sex of the babies. Once Bella becomes sated (Hee hee hee) We will all get to meet them. Please continue to read and review**


	15. AN

**OKAY, So my muses seem to have taken vaca- or holiday for all you loyal readers from across the pond. Plus R/L is like a hell of a trip right now. I had Frozen shoulder, then the flu and those little bunnies just said we're outta here. I know you guys are waiting for updates and I promise I would like to finish all of my stories.**


End file.
